Ultraviolence
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Volví, a pesar del dolor insoportable y de los recuerdos abrumadores, volví. Y él estaba aquí, pero ya no era el mismo. ¿O sí? Ya no es un chico rebelde, ahora es todo un hombre de negocios. Pero sigue siendo igual de intenso, adictivo y sensual. No quería volver a caer en sus brazos como lo hice años atrás, pero si él estaba decidido a recuperarme, ¿Tenía otra opción?
1. One for the Road

-No puedo creer que vayas a irte.-Masculló Alec, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans azules desgastados.

Me giré para mirarlo con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura en el rostro y levanté mi mano derecha para apoyarla sobre su cuello, acariciándolo levemente con el pulgar.

-Sí que lo crees.-Susurré, en respuesta, acercándome más a mi mejor amigo. -Ambos sabíamos que iba a irme desde el momento en que llegué.- Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y me refugié en su pecho, como tantas veces había echo, y Alec bufó, pero a pesar de su molestia, me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrujó contra él.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan pronto. Ni tan definitivo.-Masculló, acariciando mi espalda de arriba abajo.-¿Qué tiene esa ciudad que no puedas conseguir aquí?

-Sabes que adoro Maywood, pero Nueva York... Es simplemente mi lugar en el mundo, no sé de qué otra forma explicarlo.-Suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros mientras me separaba unos centímetros para mirarlo a la cara.-Es parte de mí.-Susurré, y Alec frunció los labios pero no dijo más nada.

Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no cambiaría de opinión. La decisión ya estaba tomada, el departamento alquilado, ya había aceptado el trabajo y mis viejas amigas ya me esperaban allí.

Cada vez que pensaba en volver a Nueva York, escalofríos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. No sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte, si me encontraba lo necesariamente entera como para volver a aquella vorágine de actividad y recuerdos que me esperaba al llegar.

Y supuse que no podía hacer más que comprobarlo por mí misma.

-Vas a visitarme seguido, ¿Verdad?

Solté una risita mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

-Y tú vas a visitarme seguido a mí. Nene, no seas exagerado, sólo estaremos a tres horas de distancia.

-Tres y media. Casi cuatro.

Rodé los ojos y besé su pecho con rapidez antes de apartarme.

-Te adoro, Alec.

-Te adoro, Isabella.-Masculló él, antes de inclinarse y besarme la frente durante un segundo, para luego soltarme y apartarse con brusquedad.-Y ahora vete antes de que me ponga sentimental.

Sonriendo, me subí al coche y le di marcha al motor, lanzándole un beso antes de hacer marcha atrás y largarme de allí.

Me costaba alejarme de Alec. Mi mejor amigo, aquel guapo muchacho de cabellos oscuros y preciosos ojos verdes, era mi ángel de la guarda. Era mi salvador. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, con tantos problemas que ni yo misma podía contar, él había sido una de las únicas personas que se acercó a mi, que me quiso, que me ayudó y que estuvo allí estoicamente a pesar de mis idioteces, de mis desplantes, de mi demencia. Él me sacó del pozo. Y siempre estaría en deuda con él.

Pero debía irme. Debía volver a ser yo misma.

El pánico me atenazó el estómago en cuanto el cartel de _"Vuelve pronto a Maywood" _me despidió un segundo antes de encontrarme con la ruta.

Maywood era una pequeña ciudad de Nueva Jersey, llena de gente encantadora y simple, como Alec. No había problemas en Maywood, no había asesinatos en Maywood, no había nada de Nueva York en Maywood. Y era exactamente por eso por lo que había huido a Maywood cuando mi vida se arruinó por completo.

Pero por más simple que fueran las cosas allí, mi lugar estaba en Nueva York. Esa ciudad caótica y extraordinaria era mi lugar en el mundo. Podía huir todo lo que quisiera, pero siempre regresaría a Nueva York, era como sí un imán tirara de mí hacia ella, como si supiera que no volvería a sentirme completa hasta regresar.

No sabía que me esperaba en Nueva York. O quizás sí, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Sabia que en cuanto pusiera un pie en mi ciudad los recuerdos me desbordarían. Sabía que el dolor regresaría y la pérdida me retorcería el estómago.

Volvía a Nueva York para sufrir. Volvía a Nueva York para volver a vivir.

Mi tiempo en Maywood no habían sido más que cuatro años de un extenso letargo en el cual me curé, o al menos creo que lo hice, lo suficiente como para poder levantarme todas las mañanas y enfrentar un nuevo día.

Sólo tenía diecinueve años cuando llegué, sola, perdida, y completamente desecha. No era más que una sombra temblorosa de la muchacha atrevida y sagaz que solía ser. Ya no me interesaban las fiestas, ni los amigos, ni los estudios. Ya no me interesaba vivir.

¿Para qué hacerlo cuando las dos personas que más amas en el mundo te abandonan? ¿Cuándo el amor de tu vida prefiere perseguir su prometedor destino antes que estar junto a ti? ¿Y cuando el hombre que te crió, el que más te amó, te es arrebatado sin explicaciones? _Bam_. Un disparo y toda tu vida se rompe a pedazos.

Y fue en ese momento cuando apareció Alec. Guapo, carismático y generoso. _Mi antítesis._

Pero él vio algo en mí. Quizás le llamé la atención. Algo extraño, pues yo no era más que la calladita chica que preparaba el café tras la barra de un pequeño bar.

Sonreí al recordarlo. No paró de atosigarme hasta que acepté tomarme un café con él. No fue una cita ni nada por el estilo, me lo juró. Sólo un café en un lugar de paso hacia mi casa a la salida del trabajo. Fue lindo conmigo, a pesar de que prácticamente no hablé. Cuando estábamos caminando hacia casa, sucedió lo peor. Una cabellera cobriza increíblemente parecida a la de _él _cruzó la calle en dirección opuesta.

Me rompí.

Alex no entendió nada, pero se limitó a abrazarme y dejar que me desahogara, soltando desgarradores sollozos en medio de la calle.

Llevaba meses sin llorar.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me vi obligada a contarle qué sucedía. Lo que más amé fue no ver pena en sus ojos, sólo una terrible necesidad de ayudarme. Y lo hizo.

Pieza por pieza, me fue reconstruyendo hasta que pude volver a sonreír. Ya no estaba destrozada. Pero era como una muñeca a la que habían reparado. Parecía estable, pero cuando se me miraba de cerca, las grietas todavía estaban allí.

Todavía soñaba con mi padre.

Todavía soñaba con Edward.

Todavía deseaba, cada noche, volver el tiempo atrás y haber impedido que Edward se largara. Haber impedido que papá fuera a trabajar aquella mañana.

Pero volver el tiempo atrás era imposible, y ahora sólo me quedaba vivir cada día con los recuerdos de mi perfectamente feliz y alocada adolescencia. Algo que no volvería a tener nunca más.

Luego de dos paradas para cargar gasolina y de cuatro horas de conducir, por fin llegué. Evité adrede los lugares que sabía que me formarían un nudo en la garganta y llegué al departamento de Alice, en Carnegie Hill, en donde ella y Rose me estarían esperando.

Ambas se habían puesto histéricas cuando les dije que vendría, pues a pesar de haber mantenido el contacto vía e-Mail, sólo las había vuelto a ver una vez desde que me marché. Ellas pedían visitarme todo el tiempo, pero les había rogado que no lo hicieran. Ellas, al igual que aquella ciudad, me traían demasiados recuerdos, demasiado a lo que enfrentarme.

Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas cuando, luego de aparcar el coche frente al alto edificio de ladrillo y bajarme, las vi correr hacia mí.

Alice, con su eterno rostro de duende, estaba sólo un par de centímetros más alta y lucía algo más madura, a pesar de que siempre habría algo de niña en ella. Los rasgos encantadores de Rose cuando adolescente se habían transformado en los de una mujer adulta, e increíblemente hermosa.

No pude contenerme cuando las abracé a ambas y echamos a llorar en el medio de la acera.

Con ellas había vivido los mejores, y peores, momentos de mi vida. Habíamos sido unas adolescentes revoltosas que se juntaban con chicos universitarios y se escapaban de casa para salir de noche. Adorábamos la noche. Adorábamos pasarnos de copas y bailar muy abrazadas con nuestros chicos. Nuestros maestros decían que éramos un maldito desastre y que nunca llegaríamos a nada. Qué equivocados estaban...

-¡Luces tan hermosa, oh Dios Mío, te extrañé tanto!-Chilló Alice en mi oído, abrazándose más fuerte, y solté una risita llorosa.

-No mientas, estoy demacrada. Santo cielo, ustedes están increíbles.-Me aparté para mirarlas, primero a una y luego a la otra, mientras más lágrimas seguían derramándose por mis mejillas.-Las extrañé, zorras.

-¡Oh, Bells!-Rosalie me abrazó más fuerte.-Cuanta falta haces aquí.

Logramos controlarnos luego de unos minutos, y acarreando con todos mis bártulos, subimos hacia el piso de Alice, con quién compartiría apartamento indefinidamente. El apartamento era cómodo y espacioso, y me dejé caer sobre la que sería mi cama en cuanto entramos a mi habitación.

-Esto es hermoso, Al, gracias.-Susurré. Mi amiga se sentó junto a mí y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tonta. Te hubiera comprado una casa con tal de que volvieras.

Solté una risita y Rose se sentó a mi derecha.

-Nunca más te dejaremos irte.-Declaró, y rodé los ojos.

-Saben que tenía que hacerlo.-Susurré en respuesta, jugueteando con mis manos sobre mi regazo, girando alrededor de mi dedo el único anillo que llevaba puesto.

Me lo había regalado mi padre dos meses antes de morir.

-Podríamos haberlo solucionado aquí.

Suspiré.

-No, no podría haberlo echo. Era demasiado estar aquí, vivir aquí en donde todo había pasado... Es demasiado hacerlo ahora, en ese entonces era simplemente insoportable.

-Sólo queremos que seas feliz, Bells, te lo mereces.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asentí, levantando la mirada.

-Lo sé.-La voz me salió ahogada y me aclaré la garganta.-Bueno, ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo están Jasper y Emmett?

-Están bien, y obviamente no saben que estás aquí.

Bufé.

-Se lo contarían a Edward.-Mascullé, y pronunciar su nombre me dolió en el centro del pecho.

Rose asintió.

-Sabes que volvió, ¿Verdad?

-Sí... Supe que estaba aquí por las noticias.

-No te avisamos porque-

-Yo se los pedí.-Terminé la frase por Alice, asintiendo.-Y agradezco que no lo hicieran. Lo supe hace un año, cuando hablaban sobre él en un aburrido canal de economía.-Rose soltó una risita y sonreí.-Pensé que estaba alucinando, pero no, era su nombre. Lo logró.-Susurré, con cierto deje de orgullo.

-Lo hizo, sí. Y muy bien.

-Y muy rápido.-Alice torció el gesto.-Él no ha estado bien, Bells...

-Alice, no.-La corté, negando con la cabeza y empujándome con los brazos hacia atrás para sentarme en el centro de la cama.-El me abandonó, prefirió su negocio a mí y ese es el fin. No quiero saber nada de él.

Ambas se dirigieron una miradita antes de girarse hacia mí.

-En algún momento se enterará de que estás aquí.

-Y vendrá.

-Y lo echaré.-Anuncié, y bufé.-Lo odio. ¿Entienden lo que es eso? Nadie me lastimó como lo hizo él, lo odio.

Alice frunció los labios y Rosalie suspiró.

-Él no quería dejarte, Bells...

-¡Se fue a Londres! ¿¡Y se suponía que yo debía esperarlo durante años hasta que decidiera volver!?-Solté una risa sarcástica y negué con la cabeza.-Ni loca. Él perdió su oportunidad, tomó su decisión y eso fue todo.

-Él volvió cuando sucedió lo de tu padre.

Desvié la mirada, sabiendo que volvería a llorar y odiando hacerlo.

-Ya era demasiado tarde.-Susurré.

Recordar el pasado para mí, era como clavarme un puñal en el centro del pecho y escarbar las viejas heridas.

Quizás fuera porque nunca tuve un punto medio en mi vida. Siempre viví en los extremos y eso era algo de lo que uno no salía cuerdo. Fui increíble y plenamente feliz hasta los dieciocho años. Mi padre se enfadaba conmigo a veces, pero me adoraba y haría lo que fuese por mí, mis amigas estaban locas, al igual que sus parejas, y mi novio era el amor de mi vida; siempre lo sería. Pero de pronto todo comenzó a ir mal. El trabajo de mi padre era cada vez más peligroso, a Edward le ofrecieron ser pasante en una importante empresa Europea, a la cual no podía declinar, y los problemas se apoderaron de mi vida.

Lo más difícil de todo fue tener que vivirlo todo en menos de un mes.

Un día Edward dijo que se iría, y me pidió que fuera con él. No pude hacerlo, era una idea demente, entonces decidió que debía esperarlo, que él volvería con muchísimo dinero y todo lo que siempre 'habíamos deseado'. Intenté convencerlo de que lo único que deseaba era a él, pero no me escuchó. Se marchó una semana más tarde, a pesar de le juré que no lo esperaría. Él creía que lo haría.

Dos semanas más tarde recibí una llamada de la comisaría en la que trabajaba mi padre. Había recibido un disparo en servicio y falleció al instante.

Todo ese dolor fue simplemente demasiado para mí.

Me aislé, no hablaba con la gente y me largué a los pocos días, con poco más que un par de maletas.

Edward regresó en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, pero gracias a la lealtad de mis amigas no pudo encontrarme.

La última vez que supe de él fue por una llamada telefónica.

_Flashback._

_Observé el teléfono con fijeza, mientras el maldito aparato no paraba de temblar sobre mi regazo. No había parado de vibrar por días._

_El sofá sobre el que estaba sentada era viejo e incómodo, así que me levanté mientras me dirigía a la ventana del departamento que había alquilado en Maywood. El aparato dejó de vibrar, y lo dejé sobre el marco mientras miraba las aceras empapadas del exterior._

_Un dolor sordo y persistente latía en mi interior, y como llevaba haciendo por tantos días, lo ignoré. _

_No volvería a llorar. No podía permitirme hacerlo porque si comenzaba, no pararía nunca._

_El teléfono volvió a vibrar y bajé la mirada hacia la pantalla, en donde el nombre de mi ex aparecía en brillantes letras rojas._

_Tragando saliva, enfurecida, lo levanté y contesté a la llamada._

_-Deja de llamar.-Gruñí, y un silencio de un segundo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea antes de que él hablara._

_-Bells, nena-Su voz me provocó tanto dolor que apreté los puños mientras recargaba la frente sobre el vidrio._

_-No me llames así. No me llames de ninguna manera. ¡Desaparece de mi vida!_

_-¿En donde estás? Voy a ir a buscarte a donde sea que estés, Alice y Rosalie no me quieren decir, pero voy a encontrarte-_

_-¡No! ¡No te quiero! ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? Te odio, Edward, te detesto._

_Lo oí inspirar bruscamente, y cuando habló, su voz sonó angustiada._

_-No lo dices en serio, sólo estás dolida y tienes razón, nena, dime dónde estás, te prometo que todo estará bien-_

_-No me prometas nada.-Mascullé.-No te atrevas a prometerme nada. Eres un maldito mentiroso, me das asco, Edward, asco. No quiero volver a verte así que desaparece de mi vida. Vuelve a Europa y a toda esa mierda por la que te fuiste-_

_-Isabella-_

_-Vete._

_Corté la llamada, sintiendo que la oscuridad en mi interior se hacía cada vez más grande._

_Lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo mi ser. Y en el fondo, lo entendía por haberse ido._

_Pero no podía perdonarlo. Me había lastimado demasiado._

_Me dejé caer en el suelo mientras un gemido lastimero se escapaba de mis labios._

_Edward no volvió a llamar._

_Fin de Flashback._

-Él te ama.-Volví al presente cuando Rose volvió a hablar, y sacudí la cabeza, tragándome las lágrimas.

-Eso fue hace cuatro años, de seguro que ya me olvidó.-Negué rápidamente cuando Alice abrió la boca para contradecirme.-Basta de hablar de eso. ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Y los chicos?

Ambas me sonrieron apenadamente.

-Siguen siendo los tres mosqueteros, como siempre, aunque ahora vestidos de traje y manejando sus grandes empresas.-Rosalie soltó una risita.-Me mudé con Emmett hace un año.

-¡Lo supe! ¿Cómo va la convivencia?

-¡Detesto que deje la tapa del inodoro levantada!-Gruñó, y luego me dedicó una sonrisita.-Pero adoro vivir con él, así que bien.

Solté una carcajada.

-Cielos, también los extrañé a esos dos.

-La pandilla volverá a ser la misma.-Susurró Al con una sonrisita, y rodé los ojos.

-No jodas, Al. Y háblame de Jasper.

-Creo que quiere pedirme matrimonio pero no se anima.

-¿En serio? ¿Y porqué no viven juntos?

-Le dije que viviríamos juntos cuando me diera un anillo, por supuesto.-Estallé en carcajadas. Eso era tan Alice.

-Eres imposible, Brandon.

Alice sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Sí, estamos muy bien.-Me dirigió una miradita traviesa.-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ese Alec del que hablas tanto?

Rodé los ojos.

-¡Cierto! ¿Es guapo?

-Lo es.-Susurré.

-¿Te enrollaste con él?

Solté una risita.

-¡Claro que no! Es mi mejor amigo.

-Oye, creo que voy a ponerme celosa.-Masculló Al, y sonreí mientras la golpeaba suavemente en el hombro.

-Él es mi mejor amigo hombre. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas zorras.

Rosalie me guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos, si está bueno tiene que haber pasado algo, aunque sea una noche.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Él no es así, es demasiado...Comprometido con todo. Nunca podríamos tener algo de una noche y dejarlo estar. De todas formas, él lo sabe.

-¿Sabe qué?

-Que estoy arruinada para cualquier otro hombre.-Me encogí de hombros ante las miradas apenadas de mis amigas.-Pero es un muy buen amigo.-Carraspeé.-Me sacó del pozo y me obligó a continuar con mi vida, a estudiar, a vivir... Lo adoro.

-Eso es dulce.-Susurró Al, y le sonreí, arrugando la nariz.

-Supongo que sí.

-Así que estudiaste turismo.

Asentí, aclarándome la garganta.

-Era una carrera corta pero la única que me llamó suficientemente la atención. El puesto que conseguí es bastante bueno.

-¿Es en Manhattan o Brooklyn?

-Manhattan. Es una pequeña agencia de turismo, pero me aceptaron así que es emocionante.-Me encogí de hombros.-Comienzo el próximo lunes.

-¡Así que tienes cinco días para salir de fiesta!-Chilló Al, y Rose le rodó los ojos.

-Lamento informarte que tu sí deberás trabajar estos días, Alice.

-Cállate, aguafiestas.-Masculló.-¡Saldremos a muchas fiestas, será increíble! Apuesto a que no hay fiestas como las nuestras en Maywood.

-¡Demonios, no!-Exclamé, soltando una carcajada.-Tampoco me importó mucho, porque no estaba de ánimos para fiestas, ¡Pero debemos festejar mi regreso!

-¡Claro que sí!-Chillaron ambas al mismo tiempo, saltando sobre la cama, y solté una carcajada.

Estaba de vuelta en mi ciudad. Estaba de vuelta con mis amigas.

Haría todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para disfrutarlo, para vivir como hacía cuatro años, sin dejar que las oscuras sombras del pasado arruinaran mi futuro.

No, abandonaría mi eterna tristeza y volvería a ser yo.

Aunque no tenía idea de cuánto eso iba a costarme.

.

**¡Buenos días! Y sí, esta es una nueva historia (y antes de que me quemen en la hoguera por publicar historias nuevas y no actualizar las viejas) quiero contarles de un inconveniente que vengo teniendo. Hace bastante que me siento a querer escribir un nuevo capítulo de ny love o el epílogo de las historias que me faltan, pero todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza era esta historia que me viene pinchando desde hace tiempo. Asíque bueno, la escribí, y ahora si les prometo que me pongo las pilas con las actualizaciones.**

**Queria agradecerle especialmente a Lady Grigori por ayudarme tanto con esta historia, y soportarme (porque puedo llegar a ser muy insoportable, especialmente cuando estoy insegura), muchas gracias por los consejos e ideas, nena! Y muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme y estar siempre ahí. Las adoro a todaaas.**

**Un beso gigantesco! Emma.**


	2. Suck it and See

_**You've got that face that says: 'Baby, I was made to break your heart'.**_

_**.**_

_Solté una carcajada, echándome hacia atrás, hacia sus brazos._

_-¡No puede ser cierto!_

_-Juro que lo es.-Respondió Edward con una risita._

_Mi novio desde hacía ya tres años estaba sentado detrás de mí, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos mis piernas dobladas._

_-Edward, eso es ridículo.-Susurré, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él giró el rostro para besar mi sien y sonrió._

_-Lo sé._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante un segundo, disfrutando de la soleada tarde de primavera, disfrutando de poder estar solos, ser nosotros mismos, no tener público ni nada que nos perturbara._

_-¿Qué tendrá este edificio?-Susurré unos minutos más tarde, haciendo referencia a la construcción abandonada sobre cuyas viejas escalinatas estábamos sentados._

_Era una zona tranquila del Harlem sobre el bulevar Frederick Douglass, casi sin nada de tráfico. Ese edificio había estado vacío desde que teníamos memoria, pero había algo en él que adorábamos. No importaba cuánto camináramos por la ciudad, siempre terminaríamos sentados allí, bajo la sombra de aquella enorme construcción._

_Quizás fuera por su arquitectura ecléctica, llena de molduras y diferentes referencias de variados períodos en el tiempo. Era hermoso e imponente, aunque triste._

_-No tengo idea.-Susurró Edward, y sonreí mientras miraba hacia arriba._

_-Tiene alma.-Susurré finalmente, y lo sentí sonreír contra mi mejilla._

_-¿Un edificio con alma?_

_-Sí, tiene alma.-Respondí.- ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Restaurarlo. Cuando seamos mayores. Lo compraremos y lo restauraremos.-Murmuré, y Edward asintió._

_-Bien, lo restauraremos.-Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.-Pero necesitaremos mucho dinero._

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-Lo conseguiremos.-Sonreí, girando el rostro hacia él.-Lo podríamos pintar por completo de blanco, quedaría tan bonito._

_-Blanco, bien.-Edward asintió, mirándome con los ojos brillantes.- ¿Y qué nombre le pondríamos?_

_-¿Nombre? Mm…-Me acomodé mejor en sus brazos, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, pensativa.- Swan's._

_-Eso suena a cadena de comida rápida.-Susurró Edward, y fruncí el ceño mientras me giraba en sus brazos para golpearlo en el brazo._

_-¡Oye!-Me quejé.- ¡Claro que no suena a cadena de comida rápida!-Suspiré, levantando el rostro hacia arriba para mirar el edificio.-Será un lugar muy elegante._

_Edward tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos, acariciando mi labio inferior con la punta de su pulgar._

_-Entonces se llamará Swan's._

_Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, volviendo a mirarlo cuando una idea se me vino a la cabeza._

_-¡Y el logo será un bonito cisne, allí!-Señalé hacia la entrada del edificio, el lugar en el cual debía estar escrito el nombre._

_-¿Y qué haríamos en este edificio?-Preguntó Edward, mirándome con una sonrisa brillando en su rostro._

_Definitivamente, mi novio era el hombre más apuesto del mundo._

_-Oh…-Me mordí el labio, y él tiró de mi barbilla hacia abajo suavemente haciendo que me lo soltara.- ¡Un hotel! ¡Y tendrá uno de esos graciosos techitos redondos que hay en las puertas de los edificios costosos! Sí, un hotel.-Edward frunció la nariz y me encogí de hombros, mirándolo con actitud desafiante.- ¿Qué más?_

_-Un edificio puede ser muchas cosas, cariño.-Le fruncí el ceño y él me sonrió con dulzura.- ¿En serio? ¿Un hotel?-Asentí tercamente y Edward suspiró.- Entonces será un hotel._

_Sonreí ampliamente y me tiré hacia adelante para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo._

_-Te amo, te amo, te amo._

_-Eres una consentida, enana._

_-Dime que me amas._

_-Te amo con todo mi ser, Isabella._

Solté un grito mientras me sentaba de golpe en la cama, respirando agitadamente.

Miré a mi alrededor, sin terminar de reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba y salté de la cama. Las sábanas se enredaron en mis piernas y caí al suelo de un golpe sordo.

Gruñendo, me puse en pie y me sequé de un manotazo las lágrimas que me corrían por las mejillas.

Desde que todo había sucedido, mis pesadillas consistían en momentos felices. Momentos felices que no volvería a vivir nunca más.

Hice un bollo las sábanas que se arremolinaban a mis pies y las lancé sobre la cama.

Estaba en casa de Alice. Ayer había llegado a Nueva York. Eran las diez de la mañana.

Intenté regular mi respiración y luego de unos segundos, caminé hacia el baño, pasándome el dorso de la mano por mi hinchada nariz.

Hacía bastante que no soñaba. El uso de somníferos había ayudado mucho, pero dentro de los cambios que estaba haciendo con mi vida, había decidido abandonar las pastillas y enfrentarme a los sueños.

Y diablos, era duro.

Me di una ducha rápida antes de enfundarme en unos jeans y una playera y caminar hacia la cocina.

Alice no estaba, y despegué una nota de la nevera, volviendo a pegar el imán con forma de pizza con la cual estaba sujeta.

'_Si te levantas y no estoy, es que me fui al trabajo. Siéntete como en tu casa, porque estás en tu casa. Vuelvo a las cinco, ¡Un beso, nena!'_

Suspiré y dejé la nota sobre la encimera. Me pasé la siguiente media hora aprendiéndome dónde se encontraban las tazas y cómo funcionaba la cafetera, y cuando por fin terminé de consumir mi dosis de cafeína diaria, me dediqué a terminar de desempaquetar mis cosas.

Me llevó un par de horas acomodar mi ropa, escuchando música de fondo y tarareando mis canciones favoritas hasta que todo estuvo en su lugar.

No traía muchas cosas, asique cuando me vi desocupada al mediodía, y como realmente no tenía ninguna intención de cocinar, tomé mi bolso cruzado, guardé allí el teléfono móvil, algo de dinero y mis llaves y salí a la soleada primavera de Nueva York.

Almorcé a tres cuadras del departamento, en un pequeño bar tranquilo en una zona no muy transitada.

Tenía toda la tarde para hacer lo que se me ocurriera, asique decidí vagar por la ciudad a mis aires. No había cambiado demasiado, hasta por un momento llegué a pensar que nunca me había largado.

Suspiré cuando, inconscientemente, me encontré caminando frente a mi antigua escuela secundaria. _Hunter College High School _era una típica escuela secundaria, un lugar al que por momentos había llegado a odiar.

Para una adolescente revoltosa que sólo quiere salir de juerga, el estar constantemente escuchando regaños por parte de sus maestros era un maldito karma, pero debía admitir que al fin y al cabo muchas de las lecciones aprendidas allí habían servido.

Mordiéndome el labio, decidí seguir con mi recorrido y leyendo la dirección que llevaba anotada en el celular, caminé hasta el que sería mi nuevo trabajo. Era un edificio del Harlem sobre la 135 con sus buenos años encima, pero bien mantenido. Según mis notas, la oficina de _NYTourism _se encontraba en el quinto piso, pero no me animé a entrar y me limité a observar el edificio desde afuera antes de girarme y seguir caminando calle abajo.

Llegué a la esquina y levanté la mirada de la acera para leer a qué calle había llegado.

Me quedé de piedra cuando leí el cartel que me indicaba en donde estaba parada. _Frederick Douglass Boulevard._

No pude hacer nada cuando mi lado masoquista salió a la luz, y como una bala salí disparada hacia la derecha, hacia donde, ya sabía de memoria, se encontraba _nuestro _edificio.

Un hombre de traje chocó contra mí, pero no me importó y seguí caminando apresuradamente entre la marea de gente. En unos cuantos años, aquella zona se había convertido en un lugar demasiado concurrido.

Tuve que echarle una segunda mirada para poder reconocerlo.

Cuando lo comprendí, tuve que apoyarme contra la pared del edificio que tenía a mis espaldas para no caer redonda al suelo.

Al otro lado de la acerca, el Hotel _Swan's _se burlaba de mí con sus paredes perfectamente blancas y su toldo color rojo tan típico de los hoteles pijos.

El logo del hotel era un cisne.

_Maldito. Maldito, Edward Cullen, ¡Maldito seas!_

Me tapé la boca con una mano, incapaz de hacer más que observar con los ojos como platos hacia aquel infame hotel, en donde un botones impoluto abría la puerta de un coche costoso para alguna mujer rica que acababa de volver de compras.

Solté un gemido, queriendo salir corriendo, queriendo gritar, queriendo encontrar a Edward y golpear su perfecto rostro de chico malo.

Quería morirme allí mismo.

Pero no lo hice.

Me recuperé. Poco a poco, recuperé la tranquilidad, cerré los ojos, me giré y me alejé. No volví a girarme. No le eché ni una mirada más a _Swan's._

-¡Buenos días, compañera de piso!

A las cinco y veintitrés minutos de la tarde, Alice entró saltando al departamento, cargando con un bolso tamaño jumbo y una bolsa de papel con el logo de S_tarbucks _en ella.

-¡_Roomie_!-La saludé, balanceando mis pies en el taburete frente a la isla de la cocina en el cual había estado sentada por una hora.-Bienvenida a casa.

-Tengo muffins de banana, sólo para ti.-Dijo, dejando la bolsa frente a mí y guiñándome un ojo.

Solté una risita y abrí la bolsa, sacando de adentro mi comida favorita en todo el mundo.

-¡Como amo estas cosas!-Susurré luego de darle un mordisco, y Alice depositó un latte frente a mí antes de darle un trago al suyo.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Fruncí el ceño y la miré con los ojos como platos.

-Claro que no, ¡Estoy perfectamente!

-No te creo. ¿Nunca te dijeron que tus ojos son de lo más expresivos?

Bufé. Sí que me lo habían dicho.

-Estoy bien.

-Cuéntame, Bells.-Murmuró, y le di un trago a mi latte, intentando dilatar el tiempo.

Finalmente, suspiré, dejando el vaso de cartón sobre la encimera, y la miré con ansiedad.

-Hoy vi el Hotel. _Swan's._

Alice se mordió el labio y asintió, comprensiva.

-Nos contó de qué iba cuando lo restauró. Fue hace dos años. Se convirtió en uno de los hoteles más famosos de la ciudad.

-Era malditamente increíble y yo…-Suspiré, desviando la mirada y pestañeando rápidamente para evitar que se derramasen mis lágrimas.-Pensé que ya no le importaba.

-Estabas equivocada. Te adora y creo que lo hará toda su vida.-Cerré los ojos con fuerza y solté un gemido.-Y hablando de eso…

Abrí los ojos y alcé la mirada hacia Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Jasper se enteró que estás aquí.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Alice!

-Bueno, Bells, me trajo a casa e iba a subir pero le prohibí hacerlo y pues… ¡Es Jasper! Me conoce demasiado bien.-Alice bufó.-Primero pensó que estaba escondiendo alguna especie de amante aquí arriba y se enfadó y tuve que decírselo. No sabes lo que me costó impedirle que subiera.

-Para este momento Edward ya debe saberlo.

-Viven conectados entre ellos, al igual que nosotras tres. De seguro lo sabe desde que entré aquí.

Solté un gruñido.

-No creo que venga.

-Creo que sí va a hacerlo.

-Al, veamos las cosas con claridad. Es Edward Cullen, uno de los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad, ¡Del país! Si hubiera querido encontrarme antes, sólo hubiera tenido que mover un par de hilos y ¡Listo! Tendría frente a sí mi teléfono, dirección y hasta el nombre de las personas con las que me rodeaba. Pero no lo hizo, lo cual quiere decir que… Ya no le interesa. Pero de todas formas no entiendo porqué hizo lo del hotel.

-Bueno, sobre eso de mover un par de hilos… Con Rose tenemos una teoría.

Le di otro mordisco a mi muffin y la miré impasible.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Creemos que ya lo hizo. Que sabe dónde has estado, pero no fue hacia ti porque estaba esperando a que tú estuvieras lista para volver.-Alice alzó una mano para impedirme hablar cuando abrí la boca para interrumpirla, y continúo.- Bells, no sé qué sucedió hace cuatro años durante aquella llamada telefónica. Sólo sé que Edward dejó de ser él mismo luego de hacerla. Vino con la intención de encontrarte a toda costa y luego de eso ya no… No decía nada. Fue muy difícil aquí también, ¿Sabes? Logramos sacarlo del pozo, igual que Alec hizo contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que él te haya olvidado. Con Rosalie estamos seguras de que todo lo que hace, lo hace por ti.

-Alice, eso no puede ser cier-

-Lo es. Él no nos dijo nada, sabes que es bastante introvertido, pero hemos estado captando las señales.-Susurró, con los ojos entrecerrados. Le rodé los ojos y Alice se encogió de hombros.-Ha estado preparando todo para cuando tu estuvieras lista y volvieras.

-¿Cómo es que estaban tan seguros de que iba a volver?

Alice ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió condescendientemente.

-Porque no podía ser de otra forma, Bells.

Esa noche no pude dormir por más de dos horas seguidas. Me acosaban los sueños sobre Edward y yo sentados en la cocina de mi casa riendo, besándonos, cenando con mi padre, de las fiestas, los tragos, los excesos, las resacas, las llamadas, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, mi primera vez con él, mi última vez con él.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando por fin me levanté de la cama, y me dije a mí misma que si no quería empezar mi trabajo con el pie izquierdo tendría que comenzar a levantarme más temprano.

Abrí la ventana para dejar entrar el sol y decidí que debía organizar mi nueva vida.

Trabajaría desde la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde, asique me vendría bien comenzar a buscar otras actividades para ocupar mi tiempo a la tarde.

_Más te vale anotarte en el gimnasio… _Me recordé, mirando hacia mi estómago.

Siempre había sido de contextura delgada, pero cuando se me iba la mano con los muffins de banana, mi trasero llegaba a adquirir un tamaño considerable.

'_¿Vas a algún gimnasio?' _ Fue el mensaje de texto que le envié a Alice mientras me preparaba un almuerzo rápido.

'_Dos cuadras hacia la izquierda. CGim, es genial.' _Fue su respuesta, terminé de almorzar antes de ir a cambiar mi ropa por algo más… deportivo.

Nunca había sido demasiado deportista, tampoco. Sólo me encargaba de hacer lo justo y necesario para no terminar rodando, y fin de la historia.

Luego de calzarme una ligera remera blanca y unas calzas pegadas al cuerpo, además de mis zapatillas de deporte, tomé mi bolso y salí a la calle.

Como era de esperarse, una cuadra antes del gimnasio había un _Starbucks, _y simplemente no pude evitar caer en la tentación.

Entrar al gimnasio comiendo un muffin en tu primer día seguramente no era un buen comienzo, pero no me importó, aquellas mierdas eran simplemente deliciosas.

-Hola, vengo a inscribirme.-Le informé al chico del mostrador, y él le echó una miradita al último pedazo de muffin que sostenía entre los dedos y luego a mí, antes de dirigirme una sonrisita y asentir.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, linda?

-Ya sabes, la cinta y esas cosas.

-Musculación.

-Oh, no, no quiero músculos.-Negué fervientemente con la cabeza, y el chico me dirigió una mirada divertida mientras soltaba una risita.

-No, se llama musculación al espacio libre del gimnasio. Hay cintas, bicicletas fijas y muchos más aparatos para ejercitarte. La otra opción son las clases de Pilares, Aeróbica…

-Oh, no, haré musculación.

-Muy bien, dime tu nombre, linda.

Torcí el gesto. Siempre había detestado cuando un desconocido me llamaba por algún apelativo cariñoso, pero decidí restarle importancia y le dicté todos mis datos a medida que él los iba rellenando en la computadora.

-Bien, ¿Vas a tomar ahora tu primera clase de prueba?

-Sí, por favor.

-Ven por aquí.-Fred, como supe que se llamaba por el cartelito de su remera, me condujo a través de un amplio pasillo, señalándome en dónde estaban los baños, los vestuarios, los saunas, y finalmente, el gimnasio.

No pude evitar soltar un silbido cuando entré. Ahora entendía por qué salía lo que salía. Era el gimnasio más grande que había visto, y los aparatos lucían tan nuevos que me daba miedo tocarlos.

-Él es Tayler, el entrenador. Ve a hablar con él y te indicará que plan debes seguir.

-Claro, gracias.-Le sonreí a Fred y luego de guardar mi bolso en un casillero, me acerqué a Tayler.-Tienes que indicarme que plan voy a seguir.-Le informé en cuanto se giró hacia mí.-Oh, y hola. Soy Bella.

Tayler arqueó una ceja divertido, con una sonrisita bailando en su apuesto rostro moreno antes de tenderme una mano.

-Tayler, un gusto Bella. Y pues, bien, ¿Qué quieres lograr?

Luego de informarle que lo único que quería era poder comer sin engordar, Tayler me preparó el famoso plan y me mandó a calentar en la cinta durante veinte minutos.

Está demás decir que a los siete minutos creía estar a punto de morir.

De alguna forma, logré hacerlo hasta el final, y también sobreviví a las pesas, los abdominales, el ejercicio de los glúteos y a la bicicleta fija.

Por fin terminé con el maldito ejercicio a las cuatro y media de la tarde, y luego de despedirme de mi entrenador, caminé pesadamente hacia los casilleros y tomé mi bolso.

Sentí el teléfono sonar dentro, y lo rebusqué con tanta suerte que cuando por fin lo encontré, lo saqué de un tirón y lo mandé volando por los aires.

El pobre aparato se estrelló contra el casillero 115 y cayó al suelo en un desparramo de pequeñas piezas de plástico. Por un lado la tapa, por el otro la batería, y así.

-¡Menuda mierda!-Chillé. Una hora y media de abdominales, y ahora debía agacharme para juntar todo aquel desastre.- ¡Carajo, carajo, carajo!

-¿Nunca te dijeron que no es lindo ver a una mujer insultar?

Mi mundo se paralizó en ese instante.

Mi visión se volvió roja.

Ni siquiera necesitaba levantar la vista del suelo para saber que se trataba de _él._

Edward se agachó, enfundado en un costoso traje Armani, y recogió las pequeñas partes de mi teléfono móvil antes de rearmarlo con eficiencia y tendérmelo.

-No me malinterpretes. Eres hermosa por más que jures como un camionero.

Me mordí los labios, sin poder despegar la mirada de él, sintiendo como el pozo dentro de mi pecho se hacía lo suficientemente grande como para tragarme entera.

Edward seguía siendo el mismo. Pero no.

Parecía una persona nueva.

Pero no había dejado de ser él.

Su rostro era más anguloso, más serio, frío, pero a pesar de todo, escondía una emoción muy intensa detrás de aquella máscara. Una emoción tan intensa como la mía.

Lo sabía porque lo conocía demasiado bien.

Y estaba segura de que mi rostro mostraba todo lo que el suyo intentaba disimular. Dolor, anhelo, deseo, odio, amor. Tanto amor.

Estaba más alto. O quizás solo fuera el traje que lo hacía lucir increíblemente imponente.

Era tan malditamente guapo que las piernas me temblaron y pensé que me caería al suelo en ese mismísimo momento.

Su rostro invitaba al pecado. _Tenía el tipo de rostro que te advertía a gritos no acercarte, porque saldrías lastimada_. Pero al mismo tiempo te engatusaba para que te acercaras más, para que hicieras lo que él quisiera.

Edward no despegaba sus eléctricos ojos verdes de los míos. Siempre había adorado sus ojos.

-Hola, Bella.-Susurró un segundo más tarde.

No. No podía hacer aquello.

Esto sí que era demasiado.

Sólo atiné a arrancarle mi móvil de las manos antes de echar a correr.

.

**Segundo capítulo, escrito en solo un par de horas, algo no muy normal en mí. Pero es que esta historia, bueno, estoy algo obsesionada con ella, asique no se sorprendan si la actualizo muy seguido. Oh, y por si no lo notaron, le cambié el nombre, simplemente porque el otro no… No me gustaba. ¿Los nombres de los capítulos? Son canciones de los Arctic Monkeys , los amores de mi vida. (Sí, estoy obsesionada con la música), la frase de arriba de todo pertenece a la canción que lleva el mismo nombre que este capítulo. Pensé en ponerla en español, pero no me gustaba como quedaba, asique si no entienden lo que dice, esta es la traducción: **

_**Tienes ese rostro que dice: 'Nena, fui hecho para romper tu corazón'.**_

**(En realidad es una chica, pero en este caso lo apliqué a Edward, asique… lo traduje así) Y que más… Mm, creo que nada, más que gracias, GRACIAS, por sus reviews, y por leerme.**

**Las adoro. ¡Un beso gigante a todas! Emma.**


	3. Love is a Laserquest

**I'm not being honest, I'll pretend that you were just some lover.**

Dependencia.

Si había una palabra para describir mi tormentosa y apasionada relación con Edward Cullen, era esa. Dependencia.

Desde el mismísimo día en que nos conocimos, no pudimos permanecer separados. Nos necesitábamos. Nos sentíamos incompletos al estar separados, y a pesar de que ambos éramos perfectamente conscientes de que lo que nos sucedía no era algo exactamente sano, no queríamos cambiarlo. Porque nos teníamos el uno al otro, y si sabíamos que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre ¿Porqué molestarnos en modificar algo que nos hacia felices?

Luego entendí porqué. Y de qué manera...

De repente anocheció, y el sol nunca más volvió a salir. Mi vida no era la misma. Yo no era la misma. Me faltaba una parte de mi, la mitad de mi corazón. La muerte de mi padre fue la última embestida que me dio la vida para hacerme caer.

Toqué fondo, y me costó cuatro años volver a salir a la superficie.

Ahora, el culpable de una de las causas de mi caída volvía a aparecer en mi vida. Perfecto, hermoso e invencible. Como siempre había sido.

Y todos los rencores volvieron a florecer, como hacía cuatro años. Me sentía abandonada, traicionada y engañada. Él había prometido no irse nunca de mi lago, había prometido que no me dejaría, cuales fuesen las circunstancias.

Pero rompió todas sus promesas. Quizás lo hizo pensando en conseguir un futuro mejor para ambos, pero el presente que teníamos era mágico e increíblemente perfecto, y él lo había arruinado.

Quería odiarlo. Intenté con todas mis fuerza odiarlo, pero todo el dolor y el resentimiento que sentía nacía del más profundo amor. Un amor que perduraría en el tiempo, que no podía ser reemplazado u olvidado.

Desearía poder decir que no sentí nada cuando volví a verlo, o que el rencor era mucho mayor que la nostalgia. Pero no fue así.

No pude más que echar a correr porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que seguía amando a Edward Cullen como el primer día. Que lo necesitaba como siempre lo había hecho. Y me sentía patética por eso.

El único lugar en el que se me ocurrió ir fue al vestuario de damas, y me encerré en el primer cubículo que encontré, apoyando la cabeza contra la fría pared mientras intentaba regular mi respiración.

El teléfono celular vibraba en mi mano en señal de que estaba encendiéndose, y lo ignoré, guardándolo en el pequeño bolsillo de mis calzas de deporte.

Gruñí mientras me secaba las lágrimas de un manotazo, y sorbí torpemente por la nariz.

Edward estaba allí.

_Y me había llamado hermosa..._

¡Diablos, no! No estaba lista para enfrentarlo, no podía hacerlo ahora.

-Isabella.-Me tapé la boca con mi mano derecha cuando oí su voz. ¿Porqué no se iba y me dejaba en paz?-Vamos, no seas inmadura.

La rabia recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, y me crucé de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Lo oí dar unos pasos más y suspirar.

-Bella, sal de ese cubículo y ven aquí. Debemos hablar y lo sabes.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-Mascullé. Edward guardó silencio y cuando habló, su voz sonó más suave y conciliadora, como si estuviera hablando con un animal herido.

-Sabes que sí, nena.

Cerré los ojos, mientras el dolor volvía a repercutir en mí.

-No me llames así.-Susurré, mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Giré el rostro y me la sequé con el hombro.

-Bien, hablaremos sobre cómo voy a llamarte en cuanto salgas de ahí. Vamos...

-Este es el baño de mujeres, no puedes estar aquí.-Me quejé.

-Soy el dueño del gimnasio, puedo estar en donde quiera.-Masculló.

Abrí la boca, incapaz de creer que Alice me hubiera enviado allí.

Iba a asesinaría, iba a irme de su casa y prender fuego su ropa, iba a-

-Isabella, sabes que la paciencia no es uno de mis fuertes, si no sales ahora mismo voy a tirar la maldita puerta abajo.

-¡Oiga!-Evidentemente, una señora acababa de entrar al vestuario, lo había visto allí, y no estaba muy feliz al respecto.

-Señora, métase en sus asuntos.-Masculló Edward, y supe que estaba llegando al límite.

-¡Usted no puede estar aquí!

Oí a Edward suspirar, y me lo imaginé guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-¿De veras? ¿Porqué no-

-Edward, basta.-Susurré desde adentro de mi escondite, y tragué saliva antes de destrabar la puerta y abrirla lentamente.

Me encontré con mi infernal cobrizo mirándome fijamente, parado a sólo unos centímetros de la puerta, y a una señora mayor, la que acababa de regañarlo, vestida con un equipo deportivo y rostro contrariado.

-Eso es.-Susurró Edward, tendiéndome su mano.

La ignoré y caminé fuera del cubículo, sin poder evitar oler su penetrante aroma a loción de afeitar y algo muy masculino y propio de él.

Salí pisando fuerte de los baños, y cuando estaba a punto de girar al final del pasillo para ir hacia la salida del gimnasio, Edward tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me arrastró en la dirección contraria.

-Suéltame, suéltame inmediatamente.-Mascullé, enterrándole las uñas en la mano que me sujetaba. No conseguí más que hacerlo bufar. Seguí revolviéndome, echando chispas, hasta que nos encerró en una pequeña oficina que pasaba desapercibida si no estabas muy atento.-¡Suéltame!-Chillé, zafándome de su mano y desplazándome hacia la otra punta de la habitación, hasta quedar de espaldas a un largo escritorio de madera.-¿Qué es esto?

-El despacho del encargado.

-¿Tuyo?

-Yo soy el dueño, no el encargado.-Respondió, antes de girarse y echarle llave a la habitación. Tragué saliva. Edward estaba enfadado. Nada bueno sucedía cuando él estaba enfadado.-¿Porqué huiste así de mí?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.-Susurré, intentando ignorar la forma en la que todo mi cuerpo reaccionó cuando Edward comenzó a acercarse a mí. Intenté deslizarme hacia un costado, pero Edward me devolvió a mi sitió tomándome por el codo y me aprisionó entre su enorme pecho y aquel maldito escritorio.-Déjame, no quiero estar aquí.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada que hablar.

-¿Porqué huiste?

-Porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ahora, ¡Déjame!

-Isabella.-Bramó, haciendo que dejara de revolverme entre sus brazos y sujetándome por la mandíbula con una de sus manos.-Vamos a tener esta conversación te guste, o no, asique será mejor si comienzas a cooperar.

-No puedes obligarme a hablar.-Mascullé, y Edward apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, junto a mi cadera, y se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo a un pequeño milímetro del mío.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Susurró.

Volví a tragar saliva mientras un nuevo recuerdo se me venía a la mente. Cuando estábamos juntos, vivíamos apostando cosas, así fuera por la mayor idiotez del mundo. Era nuestro juego.

Negué con la cabeza, y mis ojos, inevitablemente, se llenaron de lágrimas.

Vi como, lentamente, los ojos de Edward se dulcificaban y alzaba una mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

-No llores, cariño.-Susurró, mirándome con ternura, y enfadada conmigo misma, eché el rostro hacia atrás para alejarlo de su mano.

Su tacto me hacía recordar tantas cosas que simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?-Susurré. Él cuadró la mandíbula y bajó la mano.

-Verte.

-Ya me viste.

Edward suspiró, rodando los ojos.

-Han pasado cuatro años, Isabella, Cuatro años en los que no dejé de pensar en ti ni un maldito día. ¿Porqué no querías que sepa que volviste?

-Por esto.-Respondí, con la voz ahogada. Esta vez, cuando una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y Edward la secó con su pulgar, no me aparté.-Porque es demasiado, Edward.

-Sé que lo es, pero no podías evitarlo para siempre...

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los míos, y se mordió el labio inferior durante un segundo antes de susurrar.

-¿Irme?

Bufé.

-Sé porqué te fuiste. Hablo del edificio. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Edward suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada a mis labios. Lo tenía tan malditamente cerca, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era abrazarme a él y no tener que soltarlo por años.

-Ya lo dije. Porque no he parado de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo, Bella. No pude hacerlo. Te he extrañado tanto.

-Tú me dejaste.-Lo acusé, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el llanto volvía a aflorar. Edward tragó saliva y asintió, enderezándose para secar mis lágrimas con ambas manos.

-Pensé que era lo mejor.-Susurró.

Volvíamos a lo mismo. El mismo principio. El mismo fin.

Me zafé de sus manos y me sequé las lágrimas de un manotazo.

-No me interesa. Te lo dije hace cuatro años y te lo repetiré, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.-Mascullé, y Edward se enderezó mientras deslizaba sus orbes verdes por mi rostro.

-No lo dices en serio. Nunca lo dijiste en serio.

Respiré hondo, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-Claro que lo hago. Edward, esto...-Mascullé, señalando mi rostro empapado en lágrimas.-No es nada comparado a lo que yo era hace tan solo cuatro años. Era un maldito fantasma, una sombra, Edward. Y no voy a volver allí ahora que logré salir. Ni por ti, ni por nadie.

-¿Y porqué crees que volverías allí?-Susurró, frunciendo el ceño. Negué con la cabeza, bufando.

-¿De veras no lo entiendes, Edward? Tú fuiste una de las razones por las que me hundí hace años. No volveré a darte ese poder sobre mí. No volveré a darle a nadie ese poder sobre mí.-Susurré, evitando reconocerme a mí misma que él seguía teniendo ese poder. Por más que intentara negarlo.

Edward espiró lentamente, ladeando la cabeza.

-Nunca quise lastimarte de esa forma, nena.

Arqueé una ceja, mordiéndome el labio.

-Pero lo hiciste.

Edward cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. En ese momento, con su traje algo arrugado y el rostro cansado, parecía más mayor, un hombre que cargaba una enorme mochila sobre los hombros.

-Lo siento.-Farfulló, en voz tan baja que casi no lo oigo.

Tragué saliva, desviando la mirada.

-Yo también.-Susurré, un segundo antes de rodearlo y salir disparada hacia la puerta. Di vuelta la llave torpemente antes de abrirla de un tirón y largarme, dejándolo de espaldas a mí, agarrándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos.

Con las manos temblorosas, busqué mi bolso, que en mi rápida huida había quedado dentro del casillero abierto, y me lo colgué al hombro antes de salir pitando de allí.

Ni siquiera le devolví el saludo a Fred, que me miró con extrañeza cuando empujé la puerta de cristal con fuerza y salí a la calle respirando agitadamente.

Llegué al departamento un par de minutos más tarde, y lancé el bolso sobre el sillón antes de desplomarme sobre él.

Le eché una ojeada a mi teléfono celular, y me encontré con once llamadas perdidas de Alice, y otras cinco de Rosalie.

_Perras._

Enfadada, dejé el aparato a un lado y recargué la cabeza sobre mis manos, apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas.

Estaba temblando, pero estaba feliz por hacer sobrevivido a mi primer encuentro con Edward sin haberme lanzado a sus brazos. Era un gran avance.

Decidida a dejar de darle vueltas en mi cabeza a cada una de las palabras que había dicho, le marqué a Alec y me paseé nerviosamente por la sala hasta que contestó al tercer pitido.

-¿Nena? ¿Bells? ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, nene.-Susurré, sintiendo que su voz lograba calmarme lo suficiente como para que me quedara parada frente a la ventana mirando la vista que se extendía frente a mí.-Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?

-No estás bien, lo noto, ¿Ves? Tres días en esa maldita ciudad y ya estás mal, cuéntamelo todo, ¿Debo ir hacia allá?

-No, Alec, tranquilízate...-Suspiré, recargándome sobre el marco de la ventana.-No sucedió nada...

-Isabella, nada de mierdas. Habla. Ya.

Bufé, y luego solté una risita.

-Te adoro, Alec.

-Ahora.

Solté un gruñido antes de hablar.

-Es Edward.

-¡Ese hijo de put-

-Alec, no.-Lo reñí, y luego suspiré.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-No me hizo nada. Él ha estado... Hizo cosas que yo...-Gruñí.-Cuando estábamos juntos delirábamos sobre qué haríamos cuando fuéramos mayores y tuviéramos dinero. Y ha echo algunas de esas cosas. Bueno, aunque sea una.-Susurré, incrédula.-Y hoy me lo encontré. En el gimnasio.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Quiso hablar conmigo. Peleamos o... En realidad no. No estoy muy segura de qué fue.-Susurré, torciendo el gesto.-Me dijo que no pasó un día de estos cuatro años sin pensar en mí.-La línea se quedó en silencio y me mordí el labio.-¿Alec?

-Si.

-¿Y?

-Es un maldi-

-Bien, bien, ya sé qué opinión tienes sobre él, Alec.

-Bells, dime que no vas a dejar que te vuelva a lastimar.

-¡Claro que no!-Mascullé, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si alguna vez vuelvo a verte destrozada y me entero que fue él te juro que no voy a soportarlo más, lo asesinaría, Bella.

Suspiré, con una sonrisita.

-Lo sé, y estoy muy feliz por eso. Eres mi mejor amigo, nene.

Alec suspiró, y finalmente me respondió con un 'Y tú la mía, cariño.'

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más de charla, oí que alguien entraba en la casa, asique me despedí y me giré hacia Alice, que caminó dentro de la sala con una sonrisita arrepentida en los labios.

-Hola, Bells...

-¿Porqué me enviaste a ese gimnasio?

Alice suspiró.

-No fue a propósito, él no debía estar ahí, lo juro.

-Alice, ¿Porqué?

-¡Bells, no fue a propósito! Él casi nunca se aparece por allí, y llevo yendo a ese gimnasio por dos años, cuando me lo preguntaste fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pero luego caí en la cuenta, y no me hice ningún problema porque él seguramente no se aparecería por allí, pero luego se juntó con nosotros para almorzar y Jasper me leyó la conversación y el muy idiota lo dijo que voz alta y Edward ya sabía que estabas aquí pero le había prohibido aparecerse por el departamento, asique cuando se enteró que estabas en su gimnasio no pude evitarlo, se fue a buscarte y te llamé para avisarte pero no me contestabas y yo sé que debes estar muy enfadada conmigo, pero no quiero que-

-Al, Al, para.-La corté, pues había empezado a hablar tan rápido y a gesticular tanto que me mareó.-Creo que entendí algo...

-Perdóname, Bells, no fue queriendo, lo juro.-Susurró, esbozando un mohin y dando pequeños saltitos frente a mí.

-Bien, como sea, Al.-Mascullé, rodando los ojos, y Alice saltó sobre mí para abrazarme.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

Me encogí.

-Me encontró. Me encerré en el baño. Me hizo salir. Hablamos, lloré y me fui.

Alice gruñó.

-¿Te encerraste en el baño? ¿Qué tienes, Bella? ¿5 años?

Le fruncí el ceño.

-No supe qué otra cosa hacer.-Farfullé.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-¿Y?

-Eso. Me dijo que pensaba siempre en mí y le dije que nunca más podría volver con él. Fin de la historia.

-¿Y es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que nunca más podrás volver con él.

Suspiré mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la encimera detrás mío y daba un pequeño saltito para sentarme sobre ella.

-Es cierto. No puedo hacerlo, Alice.

Mi amiga esbozó un mohin pero finalmente ladeó la cabeza.

-Ya lo veremos...

-Alice, soy terminante en esto. No quieras jugar a cupido conmigo y Edward porque no funcionará.

-Bien, bien...-Pude saber, por el tono de su voz, que no le había dado importancia a mis palabras.-Esta noche vamos a juntarnos a cenar, ¿Vienes?

-¿Él estará?

Alice suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí.

-Entonces no.

-En realidad, no tienes opción.-Arqueé una ceja en su dirección y Alice se encogió de hombros.-Los chicos quieren verte, asique no aceptarán un no por respuesta. Tanto tú como Edward son parte del grupo, asique tendrán que aprender a lidiar con esto de verse constantemente.

-Alice, no iré, no quiero verlo, ¿Lo entiendes? Seguram-

-¿Jasper?-Alice había apretado el marcador rápido en su celular y se lo llevó al oído mientras me miraba escéptica.-Bells dice que no irá esta noche.-Con una mueca de suficiencia, Alice apretó el altavoz, y torcí el gesto cuando oí la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

-¡...Vendrá! Isabella Marie Swan, ¡No te escaparás de esta! No puedes huir de todo, niñita, y no lo harás otra vez, ¡Vendrás!

-¡Púdrete, Jasper Hale!-Grité, con una sonrisita.-¡Y no soy ninguna niñita!

Siempre había odiado que Jasper me llamara así, pero en esta ocasión eso solo me originó una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vendrás, así tengamos que llevarte arrastrando, ¿Comprendes?

Le rodé los ojos.

-Cuatro años y sigues siendo igual de insoportable.-Mascullé, sabiendo que era una total mentira. Jasper era el único sereno del grupo. Bueno, aunque sea solía serlo.

-Y tú sigues siendo una niña malcriada.

Solté una carcajada.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Te veo allí esta noche, enana.

-Adiós, cielo.-Canturreó Alice.

-Adiós, cariño.

Luego, mi amiga cortó la comunicación y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-Irás. Así que ve a buscar algo para ponerte, es la inauguración de un restaurante de uno de los socios de los chicos.

-¿Muy formal?

-Ya encontraremos en punto justo.-Alice tironeó de mí hasta que me bajé de la encimera y entrelazó su brazo con el mío mientras se dirigía, dando saltitos, hacia las habitaciones.

A las ocho de la noche, ya estaba preparada.

Llevaba un vestido rosado cinco dedos por encima de las rodillas, y un bonito peinado recogido que Alice había pasado horas haciendo.

Lucía linda, y el maquillaje me había ayudado a ocultar las ojeras y mi palidez. Me colgué un chal al hombro antes de subirme al ascensor, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

A mi lado, Alice tecleaba rápidamente en su celular, canturreando alguna cancioncita pop bastante molesta.

-Jazz ya está abajo.-Me informó antes de guardar el teléfono en su pequeño bolso de mano color azul, que hacía juego con su vestido.-Adoro ese color en ti.

Le dediqué una sonrisita forzada.

-Tú te vez horrible.

Alice me golpeó con fuerza en el hombro y me quejé en el instante en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, y ambas caminamos hasta la puerta del edificio, en donde un Jasper mucho más maduro de lo que recordaba nos esperaba, parado junto a un coche de alta gama cuya marca no supe reconocer.

-Hola, cariño.-Luego de besar a mi amiga, Jasper se giró hacia mí y abrió ambos brazos, sonriéndome fraternalmente.-¡Enana!

_No llores, no llores, no llores..._

Jasper era una de las personas más estables, equilibradas y serenas que había conocido. Siempre había sido la calma en medio de la tormenta que eran nuestras vidas. Una roca sólida en la cual encontrar apoyo cuando todo se complicaba.

Lo había extrañado horrores.

Di dos rápidos pasos adelante antes de rodearlo con mis brazos y aferrarme a él.

-Hale...-Susurré, mientras pestañeaba rápidamente para mantener aquellas malditas lágrimas en su lugar.

-Te hemos echado de menos, Isabella.-Susurró, con expresión grave mientras se apartaba de mí y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.-No volverás a irte así como así, ¿Comprendes?-Asentí, y Jasper depositó un beso en mi frente antes de inspirar hondo y soltar mi rostro.-No llores, que me harás llorar y sabes que luzco mal cuando lo hago.

Solté una risita, negando con la cabeza.

-Eres una perra sensible, Hale.

Jasper me desordenó los cabellos con una mano, y mierda, qué error.

Alice lo golpeó con fuerza, y lo regañó durante todo el viaje en coche, quejándose sobre lo mucho que había tardado en acomodarme los rizos de la manera correcta.

No pude hacer más que reír a carcajadas de las miradas de auxilio que me enviaba Jazz por el espejo retrovisor.

El restaurante en cuestión, _Sang, _se encontraba en una de las calles más transitadas del centro, y contaba con dos pisos de vidrio espejado y copas de cristal.

Era hermoso, muy hermoso y elegante. Tanto que me daba miedo tocar cualquier cosa por miedo a romperlo y tener que dedicar mi primer sueldo a pagarlo.

Una chica vestida con un bonito vestido rojo sangre y labios a juego nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa reservada, y debimos saludar a mucha gente en el camino.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, una caricia casi imperceptible me rozó el cuello, y me paralicé en medio del salón, antes de girarme para encontrar a Edward allí, enfundado en un despampanante traje gris, mirándome con seriedad.

-Estás bellísima, Isabella.

-Para.-Mascullé, alejándome un paso para que dejara de tocarme el cuello.

Edward suspiró.

-Tendremos que vernos muy seguido asique será mejor que comiences a acostumbrarte a mi presencia.-Masculló, enfadado.

Le dirigí una mirada rabiosa antes de encoger un hombro.

-No tendré ningún problema con eso.

-Yo creo que sí lo tendrás.-Farfulló desafiante, sonriéndome de lado con una expresión traviesa en los ojos.

Cuadré la mandíbula y erguí los hombros, más enfadada aún.

-¿Porqué tendría algún problema? No eres más que un ex, podemos tratarnos como viejos amigos y listo.

Supe que al decir que no era 'más que un ex' lo había lastimado, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se inclinó sobre mi oído para susurrar.

-Vamos a ver quién finge mejor.

-Bien.-Mascullé.

-Bien.

Edward se alejó de mí y siguió caminando hacia la mesa, dejándome atrás.

Estaba tan enfadada.

Bien, mucho mejor.

La rabia era mejor que la nostalgia, las lágrimas y toda esa mierda.

Entrecerrando los ojos, di media vuelta y caminé detrás de él, sin poder evitar reparar en cómo su ancha espalda me tapaba toda la vista y me llevaba casi dos cabezas de altura.

Si quería jugar, lo haríamos.

Si algo había aprendido en aquellos cuatro años, era a fingir muy bien, porque muy pocas personas sabían diferenciar una sonrisa real de una falsa.

.

**¿La frase del principio? 'No estoy siendo honesta. Voy a prentender que sólo eras algún amante.'**

**Amo la frase, amo la canción, amo la banda. Y también amo esta historia. (Humildad ante todo), y espero que ustedes la amen también. JAJAJA ¿Les gustó aunque sea? ¿Sisisi? Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews, graciasgraciasgraciassssss. Las amo. Fin del comunicado.**

**Un abrazo gigantesco, Emma.**


	4. Still Take You Home

**You've got control of everyone's eyes, including mine. **

Durante la cena llegué a comprender lo mucho que la situación había cambiado. Y lo poco que mis amigos lo habían echo.

Seguían siendo un grupo de jóvenes revoltosos, irreverentes y bromistas. Pero en lugar de jugar video juegos, jugaban manejando sus grandes empresas, en lugar de manejarse en motos ruidosas, lo hacían en sus impecables coches de miles de dólares.

Durante la cena, casi llegó a parecerme que nunca me había ido. Nuestro humor, forma de tratarnos y bromas privadas seguían siendo las mismas.

Emmett se contuvo por un pelo de no levantarse de la mesa y darme uno de sus gigantescos abrazos de oso cuando me vio, y solo porque logré convencerlo de que no sería correcto, mientras me sentaba junto a él y lo abrazaba discretamente en su silla. Murmuró un 'a la mierda lo correcto' mientras me estrujaba más fuerte.

A mi derecha, estaba sentado Edward, que no habló mucho durante la comida, pero su presencia era igual de abrumadora que siempre. Sentía su brazo rozar el mío de vez en cuando, y una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. A pesar de estar quieto, lucía como un felino a punto de atacar, inmovil, exudando poder por cada uno de sus poros, intimidándome con cada mirada de reojo que me dedicaba.

Parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar, y recién se relajó a la hora del postre.

Agradecí que mis amigos no hicieran ningún comentario, y llevaran la charla como si la tensión infernal entre Edward y yo no existiera.

-¿Ya conseguiste trabajo, Bells?

Asentí en respuesta a Emmett, mientras le daba un sorbo a mi agua con gas.

-NYTourism, es una pequeña empresa de turismo en el Harlem.

-¿Porqué no vienes con nosotros?

Todos en la mesa se quedaron quietos ante una de las primeras interrupciones que Edward hizo en la charla, con la voz tan baja que casi no lo oímos, y sin despegar la mirada de su plato, en donde cortaba un pedazo de carne con fuerza.

-¿Para qué?-Susurré, sin poder despegar mi mirada de él.

Edward se encogió de hombros, sin mirarme.

-Estudiaste Hotelería y Turismo, y nosotros tenemos hoteles.-Respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, antes de llevarse el bocado a la boca y echarse hacia atrás.

-Quiero empezar desde abajo.-Susurré en respuesta, y Edward se encogió de hombros antes de desviar la mirada.

-Como sea.

Espiré lentamente, e inmediatamente Alice comentó algo estúpido, para luego ser secundada por Emmett y aliviar el ambiente de manera visible.

No me pude quitar sus palabras de la cabeza durante el resto de la cena.

¿Cómo sabía qué carrera había estudiado? ¿Se lo habría dicho Alice?

Suspiré, aliviada, cuando por fin llegó el postre. Faltaba un poco menos para poder largarme de una vez y tener que dejar de ignorar la forma en que todo el cuerpo me temblaba con el deseo casi incontrolable de tirarme encima de Edward Cullen. Si era para abrazarlo o para asfixiarlo, aún lo lo había decidido.

Hundí la cucharilla de plata en mi mousse de chocolate cuando un hombre alto y moreno se acercó hacia Emmett, y preguntó cómo lo estábamos pasando.

Se llamaba Jean-Luc y comprendí que se trataba de un socio inversionista de los muchachos. Cuando la conversación se desvió hacia temas del trabajo, dejé de prestarle atención a la conversación y desvié mi mirada hacia el resto del local.

A mi lado, Edward se había reclinado en su asiento, sin prestarle un comino de atención a Jean-Luc, mientras paseaba la mirada por la efervescente actividad del restaurante.

-Va a caérsele.-Susurró de un segundo para el otro, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Desvié mi mirada hacia donde él la tenía fija, lentamente reclinándome en mi silla hasta que quedamos hombro con hombro, y localicé al foco de su atención.

Se trataba de una camarera de unos treinta años, que caminaba entre las mesas con una bandeja gigantesca en una mano, y dos platos en la otra. No tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, pero se manejaba por el lugar como si llevara las manos vacías.

-No, no se le caerán.-Le contradije, dándome cuenta de que evidentemente era una profesional en lo que hacía.

-¿Cuánto?-Susurró Edward, y entrecerré los ojos, sin que ninguno de los dos despegara la mirada de la camarera.

-Diez dólares.-Respondí de la misma forma, y Edward asintió.

La chica pasó a unas cuantas mesas de la nuestra, y torcí el gesto cuando una señora mayor empujó de repente su silla hacia atrás, golpeándola en la cadera y haciendo que la muchacha trastabillara.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Edward sonreír ladinamente, y rodé los ojos. Seguía siendo un hijo de perra.

Pero, milagrosamente, la camarera se recompuso, respiró hondo y luego de recibir las disculpas por parte de la señora, se dirigió en un santiamén hacia la barra antes de desaparecer detrás de una puerta.

Fruncí los labios con sorna y lo miré de reojo, mientras una sonrisita se extendía por mi rostro, y extendí una mano frente a él, cerrándola y abriéndola.

Edward bufó, antes de removerse y rebuscar en el bolsillo de su traje la billetera. Extrajo y billete de diez dólares y lo puso de mala gana en mi mano.

-Te lo dije...-Canturreé, guardándome el billete entre los pechos, y Edward me rodó los ojos.

-Cállate, Isabella.

Solté una risita antes de enderezarme y finalmente volver la vista hacia mis amigos.

Jean-Luc había desaparecido, y todos en la mesa nos miraban a nosotros dos, algunos con expresión sorprendida, y otros, como Alice, con una media sonrisita en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-Mascullé, tomando mi cuchara y volviendo a hundirla en la mousse.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, murmuraron un rápido 'nada' y siguieron con una conversación algo forzada.

Torcí el gesto, y me negué a volverme hacia Edward.

Una punzada de dolor me recorrió de arriba abajo al caer en la cuenta de que me había dejado llevar, de que me había permitido hacer como si todo hubiera vuelto a ser igual.

El estómago se me estrujó y deseé largarme a llorar.

Lo había echado tanto de menos.

La cena terminó unos cuantos minutos más tarde, y caminé fuera del restaurante a la cabeza, seguida por mis amigos, que bromeaban sobre lo deseosa que estaba por marcharme.

-¡Quiero ir a GO!-Chilló Alice, dando saltitos bajo el brazo de Jasper y Rosalie asintió, entusiasmada.

-¡Si, si!

-¿Qué?-Susurré envolviéndome en su chal y cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

Había refrescado y a pesar de que recién eran las once de la noche, ya estaba agotada. Entre el esfuerzo titánico que había hecho para sobrevivir a mi primera sesión en el gimnasio, y el desgaste emocional de ese día, lo único que deseaba era acurrucarme bajo una pila de mantas y dormir por doce horas seguidas.

-Es un pub.-Susurró Edward, parándose junto a mí, y tirité.

-Nuestro.-Agregó Emmett, sonriendo orgulloso y rodé los ojos.

-¿No te pusiste tu tan deseado cabaret, Emm?

-Rose no me dejó.-Farfulló, frunciendo el ceño, y solté una risita.

-¡Vamos, Bells, lo adorarás!

Torcí el gesto, comenzando a negar con la cabeza.

-No creo...

-Oh, vamos, Bells...-Alice esbozó un mohin y negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy cansada, Al... Pero vayan ustedes.

-Nosotros te trajimos, Bella.-Me dijo Jazz con una ceja arqueada y me encogí de hombros.

-Puedo pedir un tax-

-Yo te llevo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y no me atreví a girarme hacia Edward, cuya acotación nos había dejado de piedra a todos.

-Gracias, pero no.-Susurré.-Pediré un taxi.-Les informé a mis amigos, y Edward bufó junto a mí.

-La casa de ALice queda de paso a la mía-

-Volveré en taxi.-Mascullé, tajante, antes de girarme y comenzar a despedirme de cada uno de mis amigos con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegué a Edward, levanté una mano a modo de saludo y, luego de que todos se despidieran de mí y Alice me preguntara si estaba segura de no querer ir, volví a entrar al restaurante para pedir un taxi.

Estaba a punto de hablar con la muchacha de la entrada, que se acababa de desocupar, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse detrás de mí y un segundo después Edward me tomó por el brazo.

-No hagas esto aquí.-Mascullé entre dientes, girándome para fulminarlo con la mirada. La muchacha recepcionista nos miró de hito en hito, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero Edward no reparó en ella, y no apartó sus abrasadores ojos verdes de los míos.

-No te comportes como una niña, Isabella.

-Voy a tomar un taxi.

-No, no lo harás.

-¿Quieren que pida un taxi?-Se atrevió a susurrar la muchacha, y le dirigí una mirada suplicante.

-Si, por fav-

-No.-Gruñó Edward, tajante, y la chica, evidentemente intimidada por su actitud de imbécil, decidió obedecerle a él.

-Pídelo.-Susurré, y ella me dirigió una mirada confundida un segundo antes de que Edward se sacara a rastras de allí.

Cooperé para no armar un escándalo aún mayor, pero en cuanto salimos a la calle me revolví entre sus brazos hasta que me soltó, y ambos nos fulminamos con la mirada durante lo que parecieron horas.

-Isabella-

-No.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede contigo!?-Exclamó, frustrado.-¡Sólo quiero llevarte hasta tu puta casa, no voy a violarte en el maldito auto, Isabella!

-¡Pues no quiero viajar contigo!

-Suficiente.-Gruñó, tomándome por los brazos y acercándome a él.-Dejarás de ser tan malditamente tozuda, ¿Me oíste? Quiero darte tiempo, quiero entenderte pero no puedo hacerlo cuando te comportas como una niña caprichosa.

Tragué saliva, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y lo miraba de hito en hito.

Odiaba que me llamase así. Y él lo sabía.

Siempre que peleábamos solía decirme que no era más que una niña caprichosa y consentida. Yo solía ponerme furiosa y llorar hasta que nos reconciliabamos.

-Vete a la mierda.-Mascullé, y Edward suavizó su expresión, mientras aflojaba la presión que ejercía en mis brazos.

-Lo siento...-Susurró, y cuando pensé que iba a soltarme, me acercó más a él y me rodeó con sus brazos.-Lo siento, nena. Perdóname.-Dijo contra mis cabellos una y otra vez, con una mano sujetando firmemente mi cabeza y con la otra rodeando mi cintura.

Y no pude evitar la oleada de satisfacción que recorrió mi cuerpo al verme envuelta una vez más por sus brazos. Me dejé acurrucar contra él y suspiré.

-Está bien.

-Lo siento, Bells.

-Está bien.-Repetí, inhalando aquel aroma a loción de afeitar y hombre que había sabido conocer tan bien.-Está bien.

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa.

Solté un gemido y Edward me apretó más entre sus brazos.

-No, por favor...

-No puede ser de otra forma, cariño, lo sabes...

Supe que no se refería al transporte que tomaría hasta casa. Hablaba de nosotros. De nuestra eterna e inevitable relación.

-Edward.-Dije, con un quejido, y él se separó de mí para tomar mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y fijar sus ojos en los míos.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Te esperaré hasta cuando deba hacerlo, mi vida, pero no huyas de mí. No me apartes, déjame formar parte de tu vida.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, sintiéndome invadida por una mezcla de sentimientos tan profunda y compleja que me asustó.

La expresión desolada en los ojos de Edward era algo a lo que nunca antes me había enfrentado. Edward era fuerte, sólido, inamovible. Nunca expresaba sus sentimientos con tanta liviandad y ver su rostro suplicante y el profundo dolor que emanaba de él me rompió el alma.

Él también había sufrido. Había sufrido muchísimo porque me había amado muchísimo.

-Tengo tanto miedo.-Conseguí susurrar, con un hilo de voz, y Edward asintió mientras secaba las dos gruesas lágrimas que se habían desbordado de mis ojos.

-Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. Pero no tienes porqué temer.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé hondo, sin poder evitar que mi rostro se ladeara levemente hacia la derecha, hacia su palma. Edward se acercó más y besó mi frente durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que suspiré.

-Llévame a casa.-Él se echó hacia atrás y me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.-A casa de Alice.-Aclaré, y él suspiró, esbozando una sonrisita algo triste.

-Claro que sí.

Necesitaba pensar. Y eso fue algo que no pude hacer durante el recorrido hasta la casa de Al. El ambiente estaba electrizado y recordé cómo era antes, cómo era esa constante energía que corría entre ambos, esa sensación de pertenencia, de saber que todo era perfecto así.

En cuanto Edward estacionó el coche frente al edificio y fue a bajarse del coche, volví a hablar.

-No te bajes.

Edward suspiró y se giró hacia mí. Le dediqué una sonrisita forzada y me encogí de hombros. Él asintió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para despedirse de mí.

-Adiós, Bella.

-Adiós, Edward.-Susurré, recibiendo su beso en mi mejilla, un beso que duró más de lo normal y alteró todas las células de mi cuerpo.

-Piensa en lo que dije.-Lo oí decir desde dentro del coche con la voz ronca cuando ya estaba parada en la acera, y mi corazón se detuvo durante un segundo antes de que pudiera asentir y girarme para entrar en el edificio.

Entré al departamento, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en la cama cubierta por una pila de cobijas y suspirando nerviosamente.

Edward quería que pensara en lo que había dicho. Sabía que debería hacerlo y de todas formas la idea me aterrorizaba.

Durante un par de minutos, cuando había estado junto a él, fue como si mi corazón y mi alma estuvieran completos de nuevo. Como si realmente pudiera curarme.

Pero sabía que si volvía a caer en él, no lo sobreviviría.

Quizás él realmente no me lastimaría a propósito, pero de alguna forma u otra, lo haría. No podía ignorar que ahora Edward no era el mismo de hacía cuatro años. Era un empresario, un adicto al trabajo, estaba constantemente rodeado de mujeres elegantes y que de seguro se morían por estar con él, sólo había que reparar en un par de sus 'socias' que se acercaron a saludarlos en la mesa y que no dejaron de mirarlo con expresión depredadora en lo que duró la charla.

No. Volver a tenerlo y luego perderlo me destruiría. Simplemente, no era la suficientemente fuerte.

Me quedé dormida vagando en una nebulosa de pensamientos desesperados y anhelo, sabiendo que aquello que más amaba en mi vida era lo que más dolor me causaba.

-¡Mañana empiezas a trabajar!-Me informó Alice en el desayuno al otro día, y le dirigí un gruñido antes de caminar hacia la cafetera.-¿Qué sucedió con Edward anoche?

Suspiré, y una vez que tuve mi taza de café caliente en mis manos, me giré hacia ella.

-¿Cómo haces para estar tan despierta y animada cuando te dormiste horas más tarde que yo?

Alice se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita socarrona, y volvió a insistir.

-¿Qué sucedió con Edward?

-Cierto, mañana es lunes...-Susurré, sin prestarle atención, y Alice entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

-Qué. Sucedió. Con. Edward.

Bufé, alzando la vista al cielo.

-Me trajo a casa. Fin.

Alice arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

-Isabella, no soy idiota. ¿Qué sucedió?

Le fruncí el ceño mientras me movía nerviosamente, antes de soltar un suspiró exagerado y dejar mi taza de café sobre la isla de la cocina.

-Hablamos, él dijo que... Que me esperaría.-Mascullé, incrédula, y Alice me dedicó una lenta sonrisa.-Y que no huyera de él.

-Esto se va poniendo bueno...

-¡Mi vida no es una maldita novela, Al!

-¿¡Qué más quisiera una chica que eso, Bella!?

-Normalidad.-Gruñí.-Estabilidad. Seguridad.

-Tenías eso cuando estabas con Edward.

-¡Si! ¡Y luego el maldito decidió abandonarme y nunca más podría volver a sentir algo así!-Refunfuñé.-Nunca podría volver a confiar.

Alice suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.

-Quizás sea difícil, pero lograrás hacerlo.

-No quiero hablar más de esto.-Mascullé, saliendo de la cocina y tomando mi bolso.

-¿¡A dónde vas!?-Oí a Alice corriendo detrás de mi mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

-A visitar a mi padre.

.

**Yyyy como dijo Alice, la cosa se va a poner interesante... ¡Espero que les vaya gustando la historia! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son hermosos. Un beso gigante a todas, ¡Emma!**

**("Tienes el control de todas las miradas, incluyendo la mía")**


	5. Mad Sounds

_**You sit and try sometimes but you just can't figure out what went wrong.**_

_Estaba en un club la primera vez que lo vi._

_Era un lugar bastante oscuro y desvencijado, pero lo habíamos hecho nuestro porque nos dejaban estar allí a pesar de ser menores._

_Tenía 15 años, y no me consideraba para nada una niña. En realidad, había sido increíblemente independiente desde los 14._

_Íbamos por nuestro tercer Martini junto a Alice cuando lo vi._

_Entró en el bar junto a Jasper, el chico con el que Al andaba tonteando, y Emmett, un amigo, a quien mi otra mejor amiga, Rosalie, odiaba con todo su ser._

_ Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, como no, y unos jeans oscuros. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y estaba frunciendo el ceño a algo que Jazz le decía antes de soltar una carcajada._

_Era perfecto._

_Lucía como un chico malo, pero su rostro era el de un maldito ángel. Era simplemente hermoso._

_Me lo presentaron un par de minutos más tarde, y en medio de mi semi-embriaguez, lo saludé con una risita estúpida y un abrazo. Él soltó una carcajada y me apretó contra él durante unos minutos, antes de devolverme a mi lugar._

_Edward tenía 19 años, y en un principio, sólo me vio como una chiquilla divertida y bastante bonita._

_Yo, desde el primer momento, supe que era suya._

_Unos cuantos meses más tarde, él me contó que también lo supo. Supo que le pertenecía cuando, cerca de las cinco de la mañana, me llevó en brazos hasta mi casa, porque estaba demasiado borracha como para poder caminar más de dos pasos sin tropezarme y mis amigas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia._

_Mi padre estaba de guardia esa noche, por lo que Edward no tuvo problemas en rebuscar las llaves de casa en mi bolso y cargarme hasta mi habitación, en donde me depositó sobre mi cama antes de quitarme los tacones, cubrirme con las mantas y acariciar levemente mi mejilla._

_Había rechazado a dos rubias de infarto para hacerse cargo de mí y traerme a casa sana y salva._

_Porque era suya. Y lo sería para siempre._

Solté un sollozo y me cubrí el rostro con la almohada.

Probablemente, haberme pasado todo el día de ayer dando vueltas por la ciudad y yendo a lugares que significaban algo para mí no había ayudado a controlar mis pesadillas.

Pasar frente al lugar en donde había visto a Edward por primera vez no había sido fácil, pero había logrado controlar el pánico. El viejo bar ahora estaba convertido en un bonito café con mesas en la acera y una concurrida clientela. La zona en general se había modernizado, ya no era tan…Oscura y llena de peligros. Parecía un lugar mucho más familiar.

Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo.

Giré la cabeza hacia el reloj. Eran las siete y veinte de la mañana. Mi horario empezaba a las ocho asique tenía tiempo de sobra.

Me relajé en la ducha y me tomé un gran desayuno mientras leía la nota que Al había dejado sobre la heladera. Ya se nos había hecho costumbre eso de las notas.

_¡Feliz primer día de trabajo! Espero que te vaya muy bien y que tu jefe no sea un imbécil. ¡Te veo por la tarde!_

Salí a la calle un par de minutos más tarde, y me tomó poco tiempo llegar hasta el edificio en el que se encontraba la agencia, en donde Jacob Black, mi nuevo jefe, me estaría esperando.

Respiré hondo mientras miraba hacia el edificio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y guardaba mis lentes de sol dentro de mi bolso.

Nueva vida, nuevo trabajo.

-¿Isabella?

Bajé la cabeza para encontrarme con un morenazo frente a mí, sonriéndome ampliamente.

_Hola, jefe…_

-¿Jacob?

-¡Bienvenida!

Mierda. Jacob no era nada como me lo imaginaba. Sí, por teléfono tenía una voz gruesa y agradable, bastante sugerente. Pero en persona había superado todas mis expectativas.

Un alto, musculoso y moreno pilar se alzaba frente a mí, vestido con una camisa azul y unos jeans grises, luciendo una sonrisa de infarto.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Susurré, y le sonreí, a lo que él respondió ampliando su sonrisa y tendiendo una mano hacia la entrada del edificio.

-Sígueme.-Caminé junto a él hasta la entrada, en donde me abrió la puerta para que pasara primero, saludando a un guardia de seguridad. Era de la misma altura que Edward, por lo que mi cabeza sólo llegaba hasta su pecho. Adorable.-Te daré una identificación para que pases sin problemas en cuanto lleguemos arriba, ya hemos preparado tu escritorio.

Asentí, y Jacob comenzó a explicarme el funcionamiento de la agencia mientras subíamos hasta el quinto piso del edificio.

Éramos sólo cuatro empleados además de él, y mayormente se trabajaba armando paquetes turísticos para todo aquel que lo deseara.

Me encantó el lugar en cuanto entré. Era una habitación grande con cuatro escritorios, un ventanal enorme con una preciosa vista de la ciudad detrás de dos de ellos y todas las paredes tapizadas en fotos, folletos y enormes paisajes de diferentes partes del mundo.

Al final de la habitación habían dos puertas cerradas, una iba al baño, la otra, a la cocina, y junto a ésta última había un arco sin puertas, que daba paso a una habitación más pequeña, el lugar de trabajo de Jacob.

Tres de los escritorios estaban ocupados por dos muchachas y un hombre, que me miraron con curiosidad cuando entré, dejando de hacer lo que tenían entre manos.

-Bella, estos serán tus compañeros de trabajo.-Jacob colocó una mano en mi espalda y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación conmigo.

Me sentía como la alumna nueva que se integraba a mitad de año. Totalmente descolocada, aunque no incómoda.

-Muchachos, ella es Bella Swan, Bella, te presento a Ángela, Bree y Riley. Chicos, sean amables.

Supe que Riley era gay en cuanto se levantó y caminó hacia mí con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Bienvenida a la hermandad!

Solté una risa mientras lo abrazaba, antes de saludar a las dos muchachas que también se habían levantado.

-¿La hermandad?

Jacob rodó los ojos, y puso una expresión de _no tengo idea de por qué esta gente trabaja para mí._

-La hermandad de los agentes del turismo.-Terminó Bree, dándome un beso en cada mejilla y sonriendo hasta que se le marcaron dos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-¡Ahora nos podremos llamar los cuatro fantásticos!-Chilló Riley, saltando en su lugar, y Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

Parecía que la locura del lugar estaba bastante equilibrada. Bree y Riley no paraban de dar saltitos y hablar cosas sin sentido, y sólo había que ver cómo estaban vestidos, puros colores chillones y accesorios, para darse cuenta de su personalidad, mientras que Ángela y Jacob eran más serenos y hasta lucían algo resignados.

-Te lo explicaremos, hasta ahora éramos los Ángeles de Charlie, y Jacob era Charlie, pero se quejó tanto que decidimos sacarlo del grupo en cuanto la nueva llegara.-Me informó Bree mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio, aplastando un par de papeles en el proceso.

-No te olvides de quién te paga el sueldo.-Farfulló Jacob, caminando hacia el único escritorio virgen del lugar, en donde sólo descansaba un block de notas, un teléfono y una notebook.-Tu lugar de trabajo.-Me anunció.

-¡Sí!-Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras corría hacia mi escritorio. Me había tocado junto a la ventana.

-Es una de las nuestras.-Oí susurrar a Riley mientras volvía a su escritorio, y Bree soltó una risita.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza mientras me veía sentarme en mi silla giratoria.

-Tú primer encargo es este.-Me informó, señalando un cuadradito de papel azul que estaba pegado en mi escritorio, con un nombre y un número de teléfono.-Laura Conrad, me llamó ayer desde Washington, quiere hacer un viaje a Nueva York con su marido el mes que viene, Junio. Investiga todo lo que necesites, llámala para ver cuáles son sus intereses y arma el paquete, ¿Bien?

-Perfecto.-Respondí, poniendo en marcha el computador y sonriéndole. Jacob me sonrió, asintió y caminó hacia su despacho.

-Sexi, ¿No?-Me giré hacia Riley y solté una risita.

-Ya lo creo.-Susurré en respuesta, y choqué la mano que tenía en el aire frente a mí.

-Está soltero.-Me informó, y levantó y bajó las pestañas exageradamente.- Ve por él.

Solté una carcajada, negando con la cabeza, y me concentré en lo que tenía entre mano.

Me pasé las siguientes horas llamando a Laura Conrad, averiguando qué deseaba hacer en la ciudad y armando un paquete de viaje.

Llamé a hoteles, líneas aéreas, centros turísticos para averiguar precios y estaba en medio de una llamada con una empresa de recorridos turísticos por la ciudad cuando vi a mis tres compañeros de trabajo levantarse de sus escritorios y hacerme señas.

Corté la llamada unos minutos más tarde y los miré intrigada.

-Es la hora del almuerzo.-Me informó Ángela, tomando su cartera.

Frunciendo el ceño, le eché una miradita a la pantalla del computador para descubrir que eran las doce y cuarenta del mediodía. No tenía idea de en qué momento se me había pasado el tiempo.

-Oh…

-Iremos a un restaurant de por aquí cerca, ¿Vienes?

Asentí mientras apagaba la notebook y cerraba el block de notas, antes de tomar mi bolso.

-Vamos.

Adoré de inmediato a mis compañeros de trabajo. Ángela, a pesar de ser la más recatada de toda, era sumamente inteligente y respondía rápidamente a las pullas de Riley y Bree, que se la pasaban bromeando y riéndose.

Me tensé cuando pasamos caminando junto al edifico E.J.E. Inc., la empresa de los chicos, y maldije internamente al notar que quedaba a sólo una cuadra y media de mi trabajo.

Edward estaba allí adentro…

Eché una mirada hacia arriba, estudiando el enorme edificio de cristales espejados, y suspiré.

-Imponente, ¿No?-Dirigí mi mirada hacia Ángela mientras seguíamos caminando, y asentí levemente con una sonrisita.-Es uno de los edificios más lindos de la ciudad, le pertenece a…-Ángela frunció los labios y luego bufó.-No me acuerdo de sus nombres. Son un grupo de capitalistas de riesgo, muy jóvenes. Siempre salen en página 6.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí. Son el sueño de cualquier mujer. Guapos, forrados, ¡Y usan trajes!

Solté una carcajada, mientras Riley y Bree, delante de nosotras, nos miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Inquirió Riley, mientras entrabamos en un bar a unos cuantos metros del edificio de Edward, y nos sentábamos en una mesa para cuatro.

-Tu cara.-Susurré, antes de abrir el menú.

Riley jadeó, sorprendido, llevándose una mano al pecho antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para señalarme con un dedo.

-Tú…-Me acusó, y arqueé una ceja, con una sonrisita.-Me caes bien.

Solté una carcajada y Riley se enderezó en su silla, antes de que todos ordenáramos nuestro almuerzo.

Mientras esperábamos y charlábamos sobre el trabajo, recordé que no había chequeado mi celular desde esta mañana, y lo rebusqué en el bolso.

Tenía tres mensajes en el buzón de entrada, y los abrí uno por uno.

_¿Cómo va ese primer día? ¡Iré a casa de Alice para que cenemos juntas hoy! Y creo que se nos unirán los chicos… No te molesta, ¿Verdad? –Rosalie x._

_¿¡Cómo va tu primer día de trabajo, nena!? Ya te extraño. Llámame en cuanto tengas tiempo, no te conviertas en una neoyorkina desaparecida. Te amo. –Alec._

_Buenos días, Bella. Espero que tengas un buen día en tu nuevo trabajo. Te veré esta noche. –Edward._

Me quedé sin aire al leer el último mensaje.

¿¡Cómo tenía mi número de teléfono!?

No recordaba habérselo dado. No, definitivamente, no lo había hecho.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Pestañeé, levantando la mirada del celular para fijarla en Bree.

-Disculpa, ¿Decías?

-Te preguntaba de dónde vienes…

-Ah, soy de aquí pero me mudé a Maywood hace unos cuatro años.

-¿Y porqué volviste?

Sonreí nerviosamente.

-Extrañaba Nueva York… Y a mis amigos.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste?-Inquirió Bree otra vez.

Ángela le echó una mirada de reproche.

-Bree…-Advirtió, y solté una risita.

-No es nada… En realidad, lo hice porque mi padre murió y… La ciudad me traía muchos recuerdos. Necesitaba alejarme.

-Oh, lo siento…-Riley me tomó la mano sobre la mesa y le sonreí.

-No es nada. Fue hace muchos años.

Luego de eso, desviamos la conversación hacia temas menos peliagudos, como los supuestos kilos de más de Riley y su obsesión por los rubios, y aproveché para responder los mensajes de Rosalie y Alec, pero no pude responder el de Edward.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿'Gracias'? ¿'Púdrete'?

Suspiré, negando con la cabeza y guardando el teléfono celular en el bolso, decidida a pasar aunque sea un maldito almuerzo sin pensar en él.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, los cuatro salimos del restaurant con el estómago lleno y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estábamos caminando de vuelta hacia la oficina cuando sentí mi bolso vibrar, y me paré en medio de la acera para rebuscar mi teléfono celular.

_Alice llamando._

-¿Bella?

Levanté la mirada hacia Riley y le mostré el teléfono.

-Sigan, los alcanzo en un momento.

Bree levantó ambos pulgares hacia mí y les sonreí antes de contestar a la llamada.

-¡Al!

-¡Bells! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, volviendo al trabajo, ¿Tú?

-En el trabajo, acabo de terminar de almorzar. ¡Necesito un favor enorme!

-Dime.

-¿Sabes que trabajas a sólo una cuadra de los chicos?

Suspiré, mirando hacia mi derecha.

-En realidad, estoy parada frente a su edificio, Al…

-¡Eso es genial!

Torcí el gesto. Esto no me olía nada bien.

-¿Porqué?

-El tonto de Jasper se ha olvidado el teléfono celular en su departamento, y necesito decirle algo pero no puedo contactarlo de ninguna forma.

-¿Has llamado a su oficina?

-¡Sí, pero su secretaria me dijo que salió! Casi nunca sale de su oficina, asique estoy segura de que está tonteando por allí con Emmett, lo hacen siempre, necesito que lo encuentres. Estoy a punto de quedarme sin batería en el teléfono, Bells, entra y dile que necesito que recoja las cosas que dejamos en la casa de su madre, ya se ha olvidado dos veces. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Lo que dejamos en casa de su ma-

La llamada se cortó, y miré el teléfono horrorizada.

No, no iba a entrar allí adentro, no lo haría.

Quizás, si ponía como excusa la hora… No, todavía me quedaban treinta minutos del almuerzo, no era una excusa creíble.

Gemí, mordiéndome el labio, y finalmente, bufando e insultando a Alice entre dientes, me encaminé hacia la puerta del edificio.

Un guardia me miró con curiosidad, pero no me detuvo, asique crucé las puertas giratorias y entré en el lujoso lobby.

Increíble. Parecía que estos chicos hacían todo a lo grande, sí o sí. Todo allí era puro vidrio, desde la estatua del centro hasta el escritorio circular de la recepcionista.

Tragando saliva, y sintiendo que estaba pisando territorio enemigo, caminé hasta la recepcionista rubia e impecable estrujándome los dedos.

-¿Hola?

-Buenos días, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Esto… Estoy buscando a Jasper. Jasper Hale.

La chica arqueó una ceja perfectamente depilada de manera casi imperceptible, y me sonrió algo condescendientemente.

-¿Tienes cita?

-No, hmm… Somos amigos.

La chica sonrió y asintió.

-Claro que sí, pero no puedes verlo sin cita.

Sabía que presentarme allí y pedir ver a uno de los tres dueños de la empresa era como ir de visita a la Casa Blanca y pedir ver al presidente. Imposible. Y tonto.

-Es que realmente somos amigos, por favor, llámalo, lo verás…

La chica suspiró, y noté que ahora su sonrisa era forzada mientras sus ojos mostraban exasperación.

-No puedes verlo sin una cita. Lo siento.

-Pero-

-Lo siento. No.

Eso había sido grosero.

Frunciendo el ceño, se me ocurrió una idea, y rebusqué mi teléfono en mi bolso, preguntándome a quién podría llamar para cerrarle la boca a esta exasperante recepcionista.

Probé con Emmett, pero el desgraciado me mandó al buzón de voz, y gruñí.

Me indigné todavía más al ver la mirada sobradora de la recepcionista.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-Ver a Jasper.

-Vas a obligarme a llamar a los guardias…-Advirtió, con una sonrisa de arpía en el rostro.

No lo pensé más.

Abrí el mensaje que Edward me había enviado y marqué su número.

-Haz tus llamadas afuera, llamaré a seguridad…

-¿Bella?-La voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea sonaba sorprendida, y esperanzada. Cerré los ojos levemente antes de aclararme la garganta y hablar.

-Estoy en el lobby de tu edificio. Necesito que vengas a buscarme.

-¿Qué?

-Tu recepcionista no me dejará pasar.-Mascullé, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, y la chica arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estás aquí?

-¡Edward, ven!

-Espérame.

Lo había pillado por sorpresa, lo sabía. Y también a la recepcionista, que comenzó a titubear al escuchar el nombre de mi… De Edward.

Me crucé de brazos y nos observamos fijamente durante minutos, en los que no aparté la mirada de ella, mientras me observaba obstinadamente.

-Bella…-La voz de Edward sonaba agitada… Y feliz.

Me giré a mirarlo y sentí que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

-Hola.

-Hey…-Edward se acercó y me acarició la cabeza con lentitud, sonriéndome.-Creo que acabas de alegrarme el día.

Tragué saliva, desviando la mirada, y me encontré con la de la recepcionista, que nos miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Te dije que los conocía.-Mascullé, y la chica jadeó.

-Lo siento, señor Cullen, no sabía-

-De ahora en más, cada vez que la veas aparecer, la dejarás subir de inmediato, ¿Entendido?-Ordenó, su voz cambiando increíblemente a cómo se había dirigido a mí un segundo antes.

-Claro que sí, sí, señor.

La chica lucía aterrorizada. No pude evitar sonreírle socarronamente antes de girarme hacia Edward.

-¿Subimos?-Me preguntó, y asentí.

-Sí.

Suspiré cuando tomó mi mano y caminó hacia el ascensor llevándome con él.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada mientras subíamos hasta el piso más alto, y caminábamos hacia su oficina.

Tendría que decirle porqué estaba aquí, tendría que buscar a Jasper, decirle lo que dijo Alice y largarme de allí.

Pero no pude hacerlo.

Me sentía muy cómoda allí. Tomando su mano. Mi estómago se estrujaba y el corazón me latía a mil kilómetros por hora, pero no deseaba apartarme de él.

Caminamos junto a sus dos secretarias, sí, dos secretarias, que me miraron con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

-No me pasen ninguna llamada.-Ordenó Edward, sin detenerse, mientras me llevaba detrás de él hacia su oficina.

Sólo me soltó para cerrar la puerta, y caminé dentro de su espacio de trabajo con un suspiro. Era tan… Él. Había un trozo de Edward en cada rincón de la habitación.

Desde los sillones de cuero negro, los muebles oscuros, el amplio ventanal y las fotos en blanco y negro de la ciudad que decoraban las paredes blancas.

El escritorio era inmenso, y lleno de papeles, además de una computadora increíblemente moderna sobre él.

-Es lindo.

-Gracias.-Lo oí susurrar, y me giré hacia él con los brazos cruzados.-Me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Lo noté.-No pude evitar sonreír. No era muy común ver a Edward, el gran Edward Cullen, confundido o fuera de lugar. El siempre era el amo y señor de todo, siempre manejándose a su antojo y sabiendo qué hacer.

Menos ahora. Menos conmigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bells?-Susurró, acercándose a mí, y ladeé el rostro para que no viera las lágrimas que brillaron en mis ojos.

Jadeé cuando, al deslizar la mirada por las fotos de la ciudad, me encontré con una muy familiar.

Me alejé de él hasta que llegué a la fotografía, y deslicé mis dedos temblorosos por el cristal que la cubría.

-Edward…-Susurré, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

Lo sentí detrás de mí, apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

-Lo sé.

Era una foto nuestra. De nuestra época más feliz.

Yo tenía diecisiete años, y estaba riéndome como una descosida mientras él tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos y me observaba con adoración. Estábamos parados en el centro del Time Square.

Alice había tomado esa foto. Estábamos tonteando por la ciudad y ella no dejaba de molestar con su nueva cámara. Siempre había adorado esa foto.

Si no se le prestaba mucha atención, parecería sólo una foto de mucha gente en el Time Square, nada importante. Pero si se observaba bien, se notaba cómo el foco estaba en nosotros, en mí, riéndome, y en él, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Susurré, llevándome una mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué cosa?-Susurró, y sentí su cálido aliento contra mi cabeza mientras me sostenía por la cintura.

-Ver esto… Todos los días.-Sollocé, sin desviar la mirada de la fotografía.-¿Cómo haces para verla todos los días sin… sin…

-No lo sé.-Susurró, cuando no pude terminar mi oración.-Supongo que duele menos si no lo ignoras. Si lo recuerdas.

Solté otro sollozo.

Yo había tirado todo. Lo había dejado todo. No tenía ni un maldito recuerdo de Edward Cullen.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Todavía tenía escondida aquella primera carta que me escribió.

"_Te amo". _Eso era todo lo que decía sobre aquella vieja entrada del cine. Esa había sido la primera vez que me lo dijo.

Era lo único que no había podido tirar, pero lo mantenía guardado bajo pilas de cosas, para no tener que encontrarla nunca.

Edward me hizo girar en sus brazos y me estrechó contra él, con fuerza, besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-¿No lo extrañas? ¿No nos extrañas, nena?-Susurró, y me estremecí en sus brazos.

-No tienes idea…-Sollocé, aferrándome a su camisa.

-Perdóname, por favor. Por favor…

-Edwa-

-¡Oye, no sabes lo que nos enteramos!

Me separé de Edward de un tirón, jadeando al saber que si no hubiera sido por la ruidosa entrada de Emmett y Jasper, le hubiera dicho que sí. Que lo perdonaba. _Que lo amaba._

¡Qué idiota eres, Swan!

-Oh, hola… Nosotros… ¿Deberíamos irnos?-Emmett lucía divertido, y Jasper, por otro lado, incómodo. Aún más incómodo se sintió cuando Edward respondió con un rotundo 'Si', y yo con un 'No'.

Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido, y respiré entrecortadamente al ver que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Edward nunca lloraba. Nunca.

No, no, no…

Tragué saliva y me sequé las lágrimas.

-Jasper, Alice dice que tienes que recoger… ¿Las cosas que dejaron en casa de tus padres?

Jasper frunció el ceño, y luego pareció entender de qué hablaba porque abrió los ojos como platos y se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-¡Mierda, me olvidé!

-Sí, eso dijo ella…-Mascullé, antes de colgarme bien mi bolso y aclararme la garganta.-Bueno… Me voy.

-Bella-Me solté de la mano con la que Edward me había sujetado y negué con la cabeza.

-Debo volver a trabajar.-Mascullé, saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina, y del edificio.

Llegué a la agencia justo a tiempo, y mis tres compañeros me dirigieron una mirada curiosa.

Les sonreí temblorosamente, les dije que no se preocuparan y volví a enfrascarme en mi trabajo.

Mi vida se estaba complicando cada día más. Ayer, luego de visitar la tumba de mi padre, estaba tan malditamente desecha que no pude parar de pensar, ¿Cómo haría para seguir adelante ignorando a Edward? No tenía las fuerzas suficientes. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Me dolía el cuerpo, y el corazón, luego de ver esa foto. Éramos tan malditamente felices.

¿En qué momento se arruinó todo? ¿Qué sucedió?

_Él se fue._

Yo no pude tolerarlo. Y todo se acabó.

Sorbí por la nariz, dispuesta a dejar de pensar en eso por el resto de la tarde, dispuesta a olvidar que sólo dentro de unas horas, estaría cenando con él.

.

**¡Buenas tardes! No sé si lo notaron, pero este capítulo sí que me salió más largo de lo normal, ¿No creen? Jajaja, creo que se los debía por no actualizar muy seguido. Estoy de vacaciones, y pensé que como tengo más tiempo libre escribiría más. En realidad, sucedió todo lo contrario. Me la paso durmiendo, ¡No puedo dejar de dormir! Pero bueno, dejé de hacerlo por unas cuantas horas para escribir este chapter. En el próximo las cosas se van a poner más interesantes, y probablemente la visita de un amigo de la castaña ponga las cosas patas para arriba en esta ciudaddddd. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por todo. Un beso gigantesco.**

**¡Emma!**

**(La frase de allí arriba: "A veces te sientas y lo intentas, pero no puedes entender qué fue mal".)**


	6. Fluorescent Adolescent

**Oh, the boy's a slag, (the best you've ever had). The best you've ever had is just a memory.**

-Bells, llegaron…

Cerré los ojos, soltando todo el aire que retenía en mis pulmones, y me acurruqué aún más bajo las mantas.

-Bella, Alice fue a abrir la puerta. Debes salir de ahí.-Negué con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que Rose no me vería.-Bien, señorita, voy a entrar.-Anunció, y sentí la puerta abrirse, antes de que Rosalie se sentara junto a mí en la cama.- ¿¡Qué haces metida allí adentro!?-Escondí la cabeza aún más bajo las mantas, gruñendo.-¡Isabella, sal de ahí!

Gemí cuando me destapó, y ella suspiró al ver que estaba vestida.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le gruñí, y ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Fuiste vestida así a trabajar?

-¡No!

-Bells…-Rose arqueó una ceja, y suspiré.

-Quizás…

Rosalie suspiró y se puso de pie, con las manos en las caderas.

-Vamos, arriba, no puedes estar así.

-Estoy bien. Ustedes vayan a comer con ellos mientras yo me regodeo en mi sufrimiento.-Murmuré patosamente.

-¡Isabella, arriba!

-Bueno, bueno…-Mascullé, poniéndome de pie. Rosalie podía llegar a dar miedo cuando quería.

-Ve a ducharte, voy a dejar la ropa que te pondrás sobre la cama.

Bufé, pero le hice caso y me encerré en el baño.

Exactamente veinte minutos más tarde, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me aventuré al pasillo, vistiendo unos jeans negros con zapatillas bajas, y una camiseta de los Yankees que había preferido por sobre la camisa que Rose había elegido.

Me paré antes de entrar en la sala de estar, y oí las risas de mis amigos y su charla despreocupada. Quería estar allí, entre ellos, riendo y haciendo de cuenta que nada había cambiado.

Pero era imposible. Porque me era imposible estar cerca de Edward ahora sin sentir como si me estuviera ahogando.

Inspiré hondo, y decidida a dejar de huir, caminé dentro de la sala y cinco cabezas se giraron hacia mí. Cuatro me sonreían. Una me observaba tan intensamente que parecía como si quisiera leerme el pensamiento.

-Bueno, ¡Asique decidiste aparecer!-Exclamó Emmett, poniéndose de pie.-Pensé que tendría que ir y arrastrarte hasta aquí.

Solté una risita, sin decir que Rose ya había hecho eso, y lo abracé, antes de saludar a Jasper, y finalmente, girarme hacia Edward, que se había puesto de pie y forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

Me puse de puntillas para rozar su mejilla con mis labios durante un breve instante antes de alejarme y dejarme caer en un lugar vació del sillón, lo más lejos posible de él.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal su día?-Pregunté, esbozando una sonrisita, y el incómodo silencio fue roto por la charla incansable de mis chicas.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, me removí en mi lugar para alcanzar mi teléfono celular, que vibraba dentro de mi bolsillo trasero, empujando a Emmett en el proceso, que me empujó con más fuerza de vuelta. Lo golpeé en el hombro y él apoyó su mano en mi rostro, estirando el brazo. Chillé y le mordí la palma, y Rosalie nos retó como si estuviera tratando con dos niños pequeños.

Solté una risita y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi amigo, que me rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras yo abría la casilla de mensajes.

_Tengo libre el próximo fin de semana. ¿Quieres que vaya? Porque yo quiero ir. –Riley._

Sonreí, y me apresuré a teclear con rapidez para responderle.

_¡Claro que sí! Ven, ven, ven. –Bella._

-¿Quién es Riley?-Giré el rostro y mordí el brazo de Emmett, que se quejó, alejándose de mí.-Sólo preguntaba, Isabella.

Solté una risita, negando con la cabeza, y volví a depositar mi teléfono dentro del bolsillo. Al levantar la mirada, me crucé con los ojos verdes llameantes de Edward, que cuadró la mandíbula.

-Es sólo un amigo.-Susurré suavemente, sin saber a quién le estaba respondiendo en realidad, si a Emmett, o a Edward.

Luego de eso, todo pareció volverse algo más tenso, y unos minutos más tarde decidimos cenar en la cocina, y sonreí internamente al darme cuenta de que entre nosotros todo seguía siendo igual de informal que siempre.

-¿¡Se acuerdan de nuestras noches de bolos!?-Chilló Alice en cierto momento de la noche, y gemí, tragando mi Chop Suey.

Odiaba los bolos. Los odiaba con todo mí ser.

-No, Alice, no…

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante mi súplica, y ninguno pudo evitar recordar las múltiples vergüenzas que había pasado jugando a ese endemoniado juego.

-¿¡Se acuerdan de la vez que se cayó al suelo luego de lanzar la bola!?-Otra ronda de carcajadas. Esbocé un mohín.

-¡Oh, cállense ya!-Chillé, intentando parecer enfadada a pesar de la risa, y cerré la boca en cuanto mi mirada se cruzó con la de Edward, que me sonreía torcidamente desde la otra punta de la mesa.

Claro que recordaba esa caída. Por alguna extraña razón, luego de lanzar la bola mis pies se habían enredado, y caí al suelo en un golpe sordo, gimiendo cuando sentí todo el impacto en el trasero.

Sí, sí que había dolido. Edward me había levantado del suelo por detrás, y yo había girado en sus brazos para esconder mi rostro enrojecido en su pecho, mientras tomaba mi trasero con ambas manos. Él, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, había reemplazado mis manos por las suyas, acariciándome suavemente hasta que dejó de doler.

Esos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos y tan cercanos a la vez.

-Bien, cambien de tema, idiotas.-Mascullé, volviendo a rebuscar mi celular cuando comenzó a vibrar.

-Bells está solicitada hoy…-Comentó Jasper, y Emmett subió y bajó las cejas, poniendo cara de idiota.

Les rodé los ojos y leí el mensaje.

_Confirmadísimo. ¡El fin de semana eres toda mía!-Riley._

_Oh, no, tú serás todo mío. Sólo recuerda traer calzado cómodo. –Bella._

No pensaba dejarlo descansar ni un segundo, iba a conocer toda la ciudad, de pies a cabeza, costara lo que costara.

Sonriendo, levanté la mirada para volver a cruzármela con la de Edward, que se había endurecido, y suspiré.

Me tendría que importar una mierda. Pero me era imposible.

Odiaba verlo molesto, o triste. Adoraba al Edward pícaro, el misterioso, el desafiante, hasta el sobreprotector. Pero nunca el triste. Edward triste era mi karma, una punzada en el pecho, mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Más que un par de miradas más y algún que otro comentario, la cena pasó sin muchos contratiempos, pero parecía que Edward no estaba de acuerdo con mi silenciosa petición de paz, porque cuando, luego de cenar y antes del postre, me dirigí al cuarto del baño, él me siguió, y se encerró dentro, conmigo, su rostro tenso y enfadado.

Tragué saliva y arqueé una ceja, intentando no parecer nerviosa, a pesar de que el estar en un lugar tan pequeño con él me estaba carcomiendo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar.-Masculló, acercándose a mí.

-Ya hablamos suficiente. No quiero hablar más contigo.-Respondí en un murmullo, girándome para abrir el grifo y lavar mis manos.

-Pero lo harás de todas formas.-Gruñó, y me tensé cuando lo sentí tomar mi cintura entre sus manos, con fuerza. Estaba más enfadado de lo que parecía.-¿Quién mierda es Riley?

-Un amigo.

-Dime la verdad.-Masculló, agachando el rostro para acercar su boca a mi oído.-Dime quién es.

-¡Es mi amigo!-Mascullé, enfadada, secándome las manos en una pequeña toalla celeste, e intentando soltarme de sus manos sin éxito.- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Edward?

-Quiero saber si alguien más te ha tocado, Isabella. Si algún bastardo se ha atrevido a poner un dedo encima de ti…-Lo sentí apretar más sus dedos contra mis caderas, casi haciéndome daño, y supe que estaba muy atormentado, casi a punto de perder el control ante la idea.-Que Dios me libre, si has estado con alguien más, juro por todo lo sagrado que lo encontraré y le arrancaré los ojos.-Farfulló contra mi oído, y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observé en el espejo sus cabellos cobrizos y el tope de su cabeza.

-¿Ahora te importa?

-Responde a la maldita pregunta…-Susurró.-He necesitado saberlo desde que regresaste y no lo soporto más.

-No.-Susurré, casi imperceptiblemente, mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.-No estuve con nadie más.

La presión de sus dedos disminuyó, y deslizó sus manos de arriba abajo por mis caderas, mientras levantaba el rostro para trabar su mirada con la mía en el espejo.

-¿No has estado con Riley Biers?-Susurró, casi suplicantemente, y comencé con la cabeza, antes de caer en la cuenta de que había mencionado el apellido de mi amigo, y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Biers?-Susurré, ladeando la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo para medir su reacción.

Su rostro casi que no demostró cambio alguno, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había suspirado, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Cómo sabes su apellido?-Pregunté, girándome, hasta que todo mi cuerpo quedó pegado al suyo, y su rostro a sólo un centímetro del mío.

-Eso no importa…

-¿Cómo sabes su apellido?-Mascullé, sin dejar que me disuada. Edward suspiró, desviando la mirada.- ¡Dímelo!

-Simplemente lo sé, ¿Bien?

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo conoces?-Edward frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, antes de alejarse un paso de mí, bufando, y deslizando su mano derecha por sus cabellos, incómodo.- ¿Entonces qué?

-Bells, no es nada…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿¡Porqué es tan importante!?-Masculló, fijando su mirada en la mía, enfadado.

Sabía que una de las cosas que Edward odiaba era sentirse acorralado. Y era justo como lo estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento.

-Dime cómo lo sabes.

-Bien, esto se acabó-

-¿Acaso has estado siguiéndome?- Susurré, entrecerrando los ojos y recordando lo que Alice me había dicho hacía unos cuantos días.- ¿Espiándome?

Edward tragó saliva, con la mirada perdida, y tardó un par de minutos en responder.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.-Murmuró, y casi no lo oigo.

Pero lo hice.

-¿¡Me espiaste!?

-¿¡Qué se supone que debía hacer!?-Exclamó, frustrado.- ¿¡Olvidarme de todo y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado!? ¿¡De veras crees que podría hacer algo como eso, Isabella!?

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a enviar gente a vigilarme, Edward!

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Y claro que sí tengo el derecho!

-¡No, no es así!

-¡Sí lo es!-Exclamó de vuelta, tomándome por los hombros con fuerza, e inclinando su rostro hasta que estuvo a tan sólo un centímetro del mío.- ¿Y sabes por qué?-Masculló. Y sí, sabía la respuesta, pero él lo dijo antes que yo.-Porque eres mía. Fuiste, eres, y siempre serás malditamente mía. Y voy a protegerte siempre, te guste o no.

-No es cierto…

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, puedes pelear contra ello, cariño, pero muy en el fondo lo sabes.-Susurró, levantando una de sus manos hasta mi rostro, para acariciar mi labio inferior con dulzura.-¿Porqué no has podido estar con nadie más, si no? Sabes que es así. Sabes que eres mía y que nunca le podrías pertenecer a nadie más.

-No le pertenezco a nadie…-Susurré, mis ojos volviendo a llenarse de lágrimas, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho para alejarlo de mí.

Edward esbozó una sonrisita condescendiente, de esas que tanto odiaba, y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, alejándose un paso de mí.

-Si decir eso te hace sentir mejor, cariño, entonces hazlo…-Susurró, antes de inclinarse hasta que su boca quedó junto a mi oído.-Pero ambos sabemos la verdad aquí.-Luego de besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome temblorosa, confundida, y muy, muy furiosa.

No volví a la cocina.

Cuando Rose vino a buscarme, preocupada por mí, le dije que tenía una terrible jaqueca y me quedé en ropa interior antes de meterme en la cama.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

Pero no lo haría. No ahora, con él a tan solo una pared de distancia.

No pude conciliar el sueño inmediatamente, y giré en la cama durante una hora escuchando las amortiguadas voces de mis amigos, hasta que, a eso de las once de la noche, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente.

Cerré los ojos, con el rostro escondido tras una cortina de cabellos caoba, e intenté regularizar mi respiración cuando sentí el colchón hundirse junto a mis piernas, y la loción de mis pesadillas inundó mis sentidos.

No, no, Edward…

Sentí su mano despejar los cabellos de mi rostro, y acariciar mis facciones con mucha suavidad, una por una, como si estuviera tratando con una delicada muñeca.

-Pequeña…-Su voz sonó ahogada, agónica, y mi corazón se estrujó. Iba a llorar. Iba a largarme a llorar ahora mismo. Su pulgar acaricio mi labio inferior, y cuando lo oí suspirar, abrí los ojos. No se sorprendió al ver que estaba dormida, y siguió acariciándome lentamente.

Nos miramos en silencio, nadie dijo nada, pero al mismo tiempo nos dijimos todo.

_Te amo. Te amo. Lo siento. Te amo tanto._

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo nos miramos a los ojos, con su pulgar acariciando levemente mi mentón, y su mano apoyada sobre mi cuello, pero pareció una eternidad.

Deseaba levantarme, lanzarme sobre su regazo, enterrar el rostro en su cuello y llorar hasta que todo el dolor y el pasado desaparecieran.

Pero no pude hacerlo. No pude desviar mis ojos de los suyos, verdes, eléctricos, llenos de arrepentimiento, de amor.

Finalmente, cerré los ojos cuando él se inclinó sobre mí. No sentí sus labios contra los míos, como esperaba, pero sí rozó con ellos mi frente, de un lado al otro, antes de besar mi coronilla, y suspirando casi imperceptiblemente, ponerse de pie.

No volví a abrir los ojos hasta que lo sentí salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tan suavemente como la había abierto.

Rodé hasta quedar boca arriba, con la mirada fija en el cielo raso mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis sienes y se perdían en mis cabellos.

_Todavía me ama. Me ama. Me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él._

_._

**De veras que lo siento por el retraso, y sí, ya sé que ya saben el porqué. Escuela, academia de inglés, gimnasio, y bueno, vida social. Lamento dejarlas abandonadas, prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para encontrar un momento en el día que sólo esté dedicado a mis historias. Extraño mucho escribir durante la semana, pero si me obligo a sentarme a escribir, la mayor parte de las veces no consigo más que capítulos feos que termino borrando para volver a comenzar de nuevo. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por alguna razón, lloré escribiéndolo. (Tarada sentimental, ya saben). Y creo que de verdad me gusta. Ojalá a ustedes también. **

**Mil millones de gracias por esos comentarios tan hermosos que me dejan en todas mis historias, me hacen increíblemente feliz, chicas, en serio. Oh, y por si no la entienden, la frase de allí arriba dice**_** 'Oh, el chico es un idiota, (Lo mejor que has tenido). Lo mejor que has tenido es sólo un recuerdo'.**_

**Un beso enorme a todas, las adoro. Emma.**


End file.
